The Magic Within
by BlackVeilBridesIsMyLife
Summary: Abigail Carson always thought she was a normal girl but that was before a letter to a magical place arrived. Abbie will not only have to deal with magical classes, spells, and being a part of a different world but she will also have to discover the mystery behind her powers and why somebody is trying to kill one of her best friends
1. Abbie Carson: Muggleborn Witch

The Magic Within

Chapter 1: Abbie Carson: Muggleborn Witch

It was August 19th and 11 year old Abigail Paige Carson was playing with her brother Michael and her golden retriever Aladdin. She was in her loft bedroom, "Hey Abbie! Somebody is here to see you." Looking up as her brother walked in she said, "Alright thanks midget."

Michael sighed, "I'm only a year younger then you are Abs. Please stop calling me midget." Abbie messed up his hair and said, "Nope. I call you midget because you're a year younger than me and you're shorter. Come on Mikey."

Walking downstairs she quickly fixed her ponytail and walked into the kitchen and saw her mother talking to a lady wearing patched robes and had dirt under her nails. "Mum is everything okay?" Michelle Carson looked up and said, "Yes everything's fine Abbie. Sit down we have something's to tell you."

Abbie pulled out a seat and sat down next to her mother and then lady said, "Hello Abigail. I'm Professor Sprout and I'm going to be one of your teachers at Hogwarts." Abbie bit her lip and said, "I'm sorry but I don't know what Hogwarts is." "Hogwarts is a school for talented young ladies and men like you. Abigail have you ever done anything that you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared."

Abbie thought back and remembered turning the girl who bullied her brother hair green. And then a week ago she had been scared of the bully in her school trying to shove her into a locker and accidently blasted her backwards.

Abbie slowly nodded and Professor Sprout said "The reason is very simple Abigail. You are a witch." Abbie then looked around and said, "Are you sure?" Professor Sprout nodded and handed Abbie her letter.

Abbie ripped it open and as she was reading it her mother put her hand in her shoulder and said, "Will I still be able to see her?" Professor Sprout replied, "Yes during the holidays from Hogwarts. I will bring her to Diagon Alley today to get her stuff."

Michelle then said, "Is it okay if she brings Michael? I have to get to work and I don't have the time to drop him off at their Grandparents house." Professor Sprout thought about it and then quickly replied, "Yes. She can." Michelle then ran her hand on Abbie's shoulder and said, "Abbie go get your brother ready and then get ready to go."

Abbie nodded and walked into her brother's room and saw that he was doing what he normally did. Turning off the television her brother then said, "SIS! Come on I just got to the next level." Abbie laughed, "Well your coming with me to get my stuff from Diagon Alley. Come on grab your shoes and a jacket."

Mike nodded and slipped on his sneakers and started to tie them and said, "Hey sis. What's Diagon Alley?" Abbie thought about it and said, "I honestly have no idea Mikey." He then pulled on his jacket and Abbie said, "Come up to my bedroom with me so I can grab my stuff." "Alright Abs."

Walking up the stairs to her loft bedroom they saw Aladdin was laying on her bed and both laughed. She pulled on her sneakers and quickly tied them and then pulled her school list out of her back pocket and then grabbed an old backpack and put the list in it. Walking back downstairs and into the kitchen Abbie said, "We're ready."

Michelle then said, "Not quite," she then went into her purse and handed Abbie fifty dollars and said, "This is for you to buy your school supplies and I'm going to leave twenty dollars for you to buy pizza for dinner tonight. Come here."

The three of them hugged and Michelle said, "Sorry that I can't go with you for the first time. Have fun and look out for you brother." Michael then grumbled, "I can take care of myself." Abbie laughed, "Right like when you ran over to me last week after that squirrel scared you."

"You promised that you wouldn't tell!" Michelle laughed as Abbie messed up her brother's hair and said, "To bad." Putting the money in her wallet they walked over to Professor Sprout and she said, "I have connected your house to the Floo network for today. The next time you go you'll have to go through the underground. Abbie nodded and followed Professor Sprout over to the fireplace and she said, "To get to Diagon Alley you have to take a handful of the floo powder and speak very clearly. It will be through the fireplace. Abigail you go first."

Abbie nodded and grabbed a handful of the floo powder and ducked her head and got into the fireplace. Before going she turned to Mikey and said, "You listen to Professor Sprout until we meet up in Diagon Alley." "I know. I know. I'll meet you there." Abbie nodded and said, "Diagon Alley," she then released the powder and was engulfed by the flames.

_**XxX Sorcerer's Stone XxX**_

Getting out of the fireplace she got the dust off of her and waited for Mike and Professor Sprout. As Mike got out of the fireplace and grabbed Abbie's hand and said, "That was so cool." Abbie laughed, "We just have to wait for Professor Sprout now and then we can get out of here."

As Professor Sprout got out of the fireplace she said, "Alright first we have to go to Gringotts Wizarding Bank." Abbie nodded and then followed Professor Sprout to the back of the leaky cauldron and watched as Professor Sprout got out her wand and tapped certain spots. "You'll need to remember that for the next time that you come. Follow me."

Abbie nodded and continued to follow her along with looking around at the different kinds of shops that they passed. Walking into Gringotts Professor Sprout said, "Abigail. Michael. Stay close goblins aren't the nicest of creatures." Abbie and Mike looked at each other and then walked closer to Professor Sprout and to first goblin and said, "Ms. Carson wants to exchange muggle money for wizarding money."

Abbie pulled her wallet out of her pocket and grabbed the fifty dollar bill and the goblin exchanged it to wizarding money. "Thank you." Following Professor Sprout out of the bank she said, "Might as well go get you fitted for your school robes first." Abbie nodded and they walked into a shop called Madam Malkins Robes For All Occasions.

Letting go of her brother's hand for the first time since they had got to Diagon Alley a lady wearing mauve said, "Hogwarts dear." Abbie nodded since she was unable to find her voice to talk for herself. As a robe was slipped over her head and pinned to the right length for her she noticed for the first time that another girl was standing next to her. The girl had long blonde hair and had bright blue eyes.

"Hi I'm Patricia."

Abbie bit her lip and said, "Hi I'm Abbie. Is this your first year?"

"No. It's my fifth year. I'm a Ravenclaw."

Abbie nodded and was about to say something when Madam Malkins said, "That's it you're done." Abbie hopped off the stool and paid for her robes and then put the package in her backpack and crossed off the uniform off her list. Professor Sprout then said, "We'll go get your potion things next."

Mike said, "That's going to be so cool Sis." Abbie messed up his hair and followed Professor Sprout to the apothecary. While Professor Sprout asked about the beginner's potion ingredients Michael and Abbie Looked around the shop. After paying they walked out of the apothecary and into a store called Flourish and Blotts and after picking up a copy of each book she paid for them.

_**XxX Sorcerer's Stone XxX**_

As they walked down the street Professor Sprout looked at Abbie's list and said, "Well go and get your wand and then to the magical menagerie so you can get a pet if you want to." Abbie nodded and her brother said, "That is going to be so cool to see you get."

As they walked to a door off a building with the letter's peeling as she was reading it her brother said, "Ollivanders?" Abbie looked towards him and said, "I guess that it's a family name or something. Come on Mikey." Opening the door Abbie put her backpack on the floor near her feet and a man appeared and said, "Good afternoon, " as Abbie jumped he said, "What it your wand arm?"

"I'm right handed." After he had took her wand measurements he rummaged through the shelves and grabbed one and said, "Try this one. Nine and a quarter inches Dogwood and a hair of a Unicorn. Flexible."

Abbie grabbed it and as she waved it her snatched it and said, "Not quite it," he went back through the shelves again and then walked back over and said, "Try this one. Ten and half inches Mahogany and Ebony and a dragon heartstring. Pliable." Abbie took this wand and waved it again and it was stanched again and he said, "No no that's not it."

He went back to the shelves and the returned a third time and said, "Perhaps this. Dogwood and Redwood with a mixed core of a phoenix tail feather and hair of a Unicorn. Powerful." Abbie took it and waved it and out shot a flower. Mr. Ollivander said, "Oh yes. Bravo. You must be careful with this wand though. With the combined cores and wood it is considered one of the most powerful wands that I have in my shop."

Abbie nodded and paid before walking out. As they walked down the street her brother hugged her around the waist and said "That was awesome!" Abbie laughed, "Thanks Michael." As they walked around the Magical Menagerie Abbie kept her new wand in her front pocket and then walked down the aisle until she saw a Pharaoh Eagle Owl. As she looked at it, it flew down onto her shoulder and she walked up to the front desk and said, "How much is he?"

The lady behind the counter said, "Ten Galleons." Abbie fished around in her pocket and then pulled out the money and said, "Alright I'll take him." After paying the man helped her put him in the cage and then she walked out and turned to her brother and said, "Want to help me?" Michael looked over at her and said, "Yeah." She then laughed, "Want to carry Pharaoh?" Mikey looked like he was about to piss himself and said, "Of course I do."

Abbie handed him the cage and then followed Professor Sprout back to the Leaky Cauldron and as she was getting out the ticket for Abbie she said, "To get to the train for Hogwarts you have to run in between the platforms for nine and ten." Abbie nodded and was handed the ticket, "Alright Mikey you go first. Just say our address and I'll meet you there."

Michael grabbed a handful of floo powder and said, "200 Windsor Street." After he disappeared Abbie waited for a little bit before following.

_**XxX Sorcerer's Stone XxX**_

As her brother helped her up after she landed in the fireplace he said, "I brought Pharaoh to your room." Abbie said, "Alright Mike. You can go play a video game. I'm going to bring everything up to my room and then I'll order us two pizza's." Mikey nodded and said, "Alright Abbie. Will you play with me later?"

"Sure thing Mike." As he walked into his room Abbie laughed and then started to lug everything up to her bedroom. Putting her wand on her nightstand she put her textbooks in a pile on her desk and then put her parchment, ink, and quills on her desk on the other side.

She then opened a window and opened the door to Pharaoh's cage. Putting the backpack in her closet she walked downstairs and grabbed the phone and dialed the pizza place and ordered a meat lover's pizza and a plain pizza.

A/N First chapter is done I hope that you liked it. Read and Review. And if you get a chance vote on my poll.


	2. Getting Sorted

The Magic Within

Chapter 2: Getting Sorted

As Abbie moved her piece on the monopoly board her mother said, "So what's it like you two. The wizarding world?" Abbie looked over at her mother and said, "Its amazing Mum. There's so many shops and different kinds of people. I heard this group of people talking about this boy. I believe his name's Harry Potter but anyway he survived an attack from this guy called Lord Voldemort."

Michelle looked over and said, "Your father would be so excited about you being a witch Abbie. He would say that it would be an amazing adventure and you're going to do so good in whatever house that you're in. By the way which house do you want to be in?" Abbie thought about it and said, "I either want to be a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. I suppose a Ravenclaw wouldn't be either. But anyway I can't wait to get there."

As they finished the board game Michelle said, "Abbie. Mikey. Time for bed." Abbie nodded as Michael protested that he wasn't tired. "Come on munchkin. If you don't get to bed you can't get to come to the platform tomorrow." Michael's jaw dropped and he said, "That reminds me I better get to bed. Night Mum. Night Abbie." Abbie laughed and started to walk to the stairs to her loft bedroom and then she turned around and said, "Mum if I wake up early I'm going to take a shower." Michelle nodded and Abbie continued the walk to her bedroom.

Changing out of her clothes and into her pajamas Abbie pulled her hair out of the normal style and flopped into bed. Covering herself with the bedding she closed her eyes and just as she was thinking about Hogwarts her eyes snapped open and she walked over to her trunk and opened it. Making sure that everything was in it before she put in her family's picture album. Snapping it shut Abbie yawned and then walked back into bed and fell asleep.

_**XxX Sorcerer's Stone XxX**_

Abbie woke up and looked up at the alarm clock and saw that it was only five in the morning. Trying to fall back asleep but unable to Abbie walked into the bathroom with her clothes for today. After showering she got dressed and put her hair into the normal style which was two pigtail braids that went halfway.

Putting Pharaoh is his cage and finished putting everything in her bag for school Abbie then walked downstairs with. Putting them near the front door she turned around and saw Michael looking at the family picture. Walking over to her brother she put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Mikey is everything okay?" Michael looked over and said, "Yeah. Well no. Are you going to come home on winter break?"

"Of course I am Mikey and I'll be home all summer and I promised to write every day." Mike nodded and said, "You better. Are you going to make breakfast?" Abbie messed up his hair and said, "Of course I am. Go get Mum. I'll make the instant oatmeal." As Mike ran out of the kitchen to their mother's bedroom Abbie laughed.

As Abbie was putting the fruit in the bowls she thought about leaving home. _I never thought I would be leaving home at 11 to go to boarding school. Leaving Michael and Mum especially since we lost Dad. _Her mother then put her hand on Abbie's shoulder and said, "Everything okay?" Abbie replied, "Yeah just thinking about going to boarding school. Promise that you'll write back."

Michelle said, "Of course I will." Sitting down at the table Abbie mostly played with her food as nerves were setting in with leaving home for the first time. As the clock chimed as it reached 9 o'clock their mother turned towards them and said, "Better get your trunk downstairs. Where's your school bag?" Walking up the stairs to her loft Abbie yelled, "NEAR THE FRONT DOOR!"

Grabbing the trunk she checked for the last time that she had everything in it and then grabbed her good luck charm that was a gift from her father. As soon as she was downstairs she grabbed her mother's car keys and said, "I'm going to go put everything in the car."

Her mother said, "Put your trunk and Pharaoh in the back seat you're going to sit in the front seat with me." Abbie nodded and said, "Alright." Walked outside with her trunk to the back of the car and put her trunk it the car. She then walked back inside and grabbed Pharaoh's cage and put him in the backseat.

As she walked inside she looked around the house for the last time that she would until winter break. Her mother then handed her bag for school and said, "Your wands in the school bag?" Abbie replied, "Yeah it is." Mike then said, "Let's go then."

Sitting in the front seat her mother started to drive to King's Cross Station. As Abbie read the book that she brought with her Michelle said, "I put some of your favorite snack foods in your bag for the ride to Hogwarts."

"Thanks Mum."

_**XxX Sorcerer's Stone XxX**_

As soon as they pulled up to King's Cross Station Michelle got a trolley and all three of them walked down to platform 9 and 10. Her mother then said, "We probably can't come through with you baby," her mother then hugged her and said, "Bye Abbie. Have a good term. I'll see you for winter break." "Bye Mum. Bye Mikey. I better go through."

Running through the barrier to Platform 9 and 3/4 she couldn't help but feel but nervous and excited. As she saw the scarlet train the nervousness suddenly felt more realistic than ever before.

As she found a seat she put her trunk in first, followed by her owl, and then put her school bag on the seat and sat down. Pulling out her eleven inch wand she stared at it and then grabbed on the bags out of her school bag and started to eat the carrots.

A little while before the train departed a boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes behind broken glasses. He turned to Abbie and said, "Do you mind if I sit here?" Abbie said, "Of course not. I'm Abbie by the way well Abigail Carson put please call me Abbie."

He then turned to Abbie and said, "I'm Harry Potter." Abbie said, "I heard about you. Sorry about what happened to your parents." As the train started moving a boy with red hair walked over to their compartment and said, "Is it okay if I join you?"

Harry and Abbie said, "Yeah its fine," he then sat down next to Harry and said, "I'm Ron by the way Ron Weasley."

Harry then said, "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Abbie. Abbie Carson."

Looking out the window she still couldn't believe what was happening. She was a witch and was going to one of the best school's for witchcraft and wizardry in the world. As the time slowly ticked by she heard a lady say, "Anything for the trolley dears?" Like her Ron had brought food with him and said, "No thanks I'm all set."

"Me to." Harry then went into his pocket and said, "Well take the lot." After they had deposited everything on the seat next to her. Harry said, "You guys can help yourself." Abbie said, "Are you sure Harry?"

"Yeah. I've never had anything to share with anyone so I want to share with you guys ": They nodded and said, "Thanks Harry." Abbie put her school bag on the floor and took a box of every flavor beans and said, "What do they mean by every flavor?"

Ron said, "I would be careful with those Ab! They mean every flavor. Sure they have the normal flavors like chocolate and peppermint but they also have the weird like Spinach, Liver, and Tripe."

Abbie opened the box and said, "I'm going to try them anyway."

_**XxX Sorcerer's Stone XxX**_

As it was getting dark out Abbie said, "I'm going to change into the school uniform because I think that we are going to be there soon." Abbie grabbed her school uniform out of her trunk and then walked to the bathroom and changed.

As she walked inside the compartment a girl with brown busy hair left and said, "What was that about?"

Harry said, "A boy named Dylan lost his toad." Abbie nodded and then walked over to her seat and grabbed her wand and Ron said, "What type of wand do you have I've never seen one like it?"

"Dogwood and Redwood with different cores of Phoenix tail feather and hair of a unicorn. Mr. Ollivander said that it is one of the most powerful wands that he had in his shop." Harry said, "I'm better that you're going to be a force to be reckoned with if you have one of the most powerful wands in his shop."

Abbie nodded and said, "What kind of bloodlines are you guys? Sorry but I'm curious."

Ron replied, "Pure-blood."

"Half-blood. What about you?"

Abbie said, "I'm a Muggleborn. But who cares what I am. I here to learn about magic not to be considered anything else."

The train then came to a stop and the three of them walked out and a voice said, "First years over here. Alright there Harry?" "Hi Hagrid."

Abbie followed Harry and Ron into the boat and was into the boat by a girl with brown bushy hair. Abbie turned around and said, "Hi I'm Abbie Carson." The girl then said, "I'm Hermione Granger. What house do you think that you'll be in?"

"No idea. Excited to see though."

_**XxX Sorcerer's Stone XxX**_

Walking into Hogwarts Abbie stood next to Harry and Ron and when they walked over to a witch with her hair in a bun she said, "Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few moments you will walk through these doors and join your classmates. But first you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. While you are here your house will be like your families. Anything do good will earn you house points while any rule breaking will lose you house points. Wait here."

After Professor McGonagall left a boy said, "So it's true what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Ron then laughed and Abbie thought "_Great job Ron. You just got him angry." _

Abbie looked up as Professor McGonagall then walked in and said, "We're ready for you. Follow me." Following Professor McGonagall then walked them into great hall and said, "Wait along here please."

After Professor Dumbledore his announcements Professor McGonagall then said, "To be sorted I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will go sit with your houses. Hannah Abbott."

Hannah walked up to the stool and as the sorting hat was placed on her head it yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Abbie stood in line with the other first years with her hands shaking until she heard Professor McGonagall say, "Abigail Carson." Abbie walked up to the stool and sat down and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

**Curious mind you've got here girl. Determined but also a free spirit. **

I could have told you the beginning, Abbie thought.

**But also protective of your mother, brother, your father, and your best friends. Not Slytherin you're not as ruthless as they seem to be. You would do well in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. But what's this? You almost skipped a grade.**

Yeah. What about it?

**You seem to have something that most people miss out of in this school. A sense of adventure and a love for everybody and everything you see. Especially with animals and people. But you are loyal to a fault. I know exactly where you belong. **

The hat the stopped talking in her ear and then shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Abbi walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down next to another first year student named Cassandra. After watching the rest of the students get sorted she looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Ron and Harry looking at her and mouthed the words, we can still hang out. You guys are my friends and I stick with my friends.

A girl then said, "Hi Abigail I'm Heather. 5th year Hufflepuff prefect." Abbie then said, "Hi. This place seems amazing." One of the boys said, "It is. Hi I'm Mason."

Abbie waved and then started eating what was one her plate. After dinner and deserted she was walking side by side with her friend from Hufflepuff called Taylor. Walking up to the Hufflepuff common room the prefects said, "The password this term is Devil Snare."

After getting into the common room Heather said, "Welcome to the Hufflepuff common room. You will find that your belongings have already been brought up. Girls upstairs and down on your right and boys the same on your left."

Walking up to the dorms Abbie got out her uniform for tomorrow along with a Hufflepuff scarf and then changed into her pajamas and packed everything into her school bag and laid her wand on the table next to her bed. Climbing into bed she looked at the family photo album until she fell asleep.


	3. Classes Within Hogwarts

The Magic Within

Chapter 3: Classes within Hogwarts

As Abbie woke up in the morning it took her a while to realize that she was not in her bedroom at home but was in the Hufflepuff dorms. Changing into her school uniform before looking at the alarm clock and realizing that it was only six in the morning. She then sat down on her bed and grabbed her school bag and packed her wand in her bag before walking down to the common room.

Sitting down on one of the chair's closet to the fire she grabbed a quill, ink, and a piece of parchment and started to write a letter home. Even though she was at Hogwarts it still didn't feel like home. Her home was with her mother Michelle and her little brother Michael.

As the other Hufflepuff student's started piling into the common room Abbie slung her bag over her shoulder and then started walking to the Great Hall. "Hey Abbie! Wait up!" Abbie looked behind her and said, "Hey Harry. Hey Ron. Have a good night?" Ron replied, "Yeah. What about you?" Abbie bit her lip and said, "Good. Not use to Hogwarts yet so I woke up early and wrote a letter for my mother and brother."

Harry then asked, "What about your father?" "My Dad isn't around anymore. He was the kind of person who loved adventure which is why he was a treasure hunter but there was an accident and the whole crew that he was with died." Harry looked sheepish and said, "Sorry about bringing it up."

Abbie looked over at him and said, "Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago and anyway I'm over it." They walked into the Great Hall and as Abbie started heading over to the Hufflepuff table, Ron said, "Hey Abbie let's walk to our classes together." Abbie nodded and then sat down at the table.

Grabbing eggs, bacon, and sausage she started eating as the other's started making their way to the table. The girl looked nervous and Abbie said, "Hey come at sit down next to me." The girl sat down next to Abbie and said, "Thanks I'm Dana." "Hi Dana. I'm Abbie." The two instantly connected and Professor Sprout walked down the table handing out the schedules.

"Looks like we got Herbology first with the Gryffindor's and then we have Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw." Ron and Harry then walked over to the Hufflepuff table and said, "Ready to go Abbie?"

"Yeah I am. Come on Dana. Let's all walk together." They all walked out of the castle together and tried to find the Herbology green house that they were in.

_**XxX Sorcerer's Stone XxX**_

As they got to the Herbology greenhouse and walked to their spot's Professor Sprout said, "Welcome to Greenhouse 1 today first years. In this class we will be learning about the care for magical plants." Abbie stood next to Dana and as they started working on the plants it was completely different from what Abbie thought.

Everything that Abbie seemed to know was different from what they started learning and nobody even those from the wizarding families seemed to be to far ahead of those who like Abbie came from muggle families.

As Abbie and Dana worked together on the first magical plant it was like they matched each other's style perfectly but there were the people like Nathan and Carter Lewis who struggled to learn about the properties. As the bell rang Abbie, Dana, Harry, and Ron ran back to their separate common rooms and to take showers.

As Abbie and Dana tried to find Defense Against the Dark Arts Dana said, "What kind of family are you from?" Abbie said, "Muggle family. Nobody in my family has ever been a witch or a wizard. I'm the first Mum didn't want to believe it at first but she's proud of me no matter what. What about you?"

Dana replied, "I'm a half blood. My mother's a pureblood and my father's a half blood. Here's the classroom." Abbie and Dana found seats and then pulled out the books for the class. Abbie who always had a strong reaction to garlic said, "Good god. Whose bright idea was it to make a classroom smell like garlic?" Dana replied, "Whoever's classroom this is."

The two girls then looked over at each other and laughed. Professor Quirrell then walked in and said, "W-w-w welcome to D-d-d Defense Against the Dark A-a-a Arts. O-o-o open your books to p-p-p page 25 and c-c-c copy the s-s-s section about d-d-d defensive s-s-s spells."

Abbie looked at Dana with raised eyebrows and then started to take the notes down about it

.

_**XxX Sorcerer's Stone XxX**_

Sitting at the Hufflepuff table Abbie was eating lunch with Dana and they were laughing about a story that Abbie was telling her about when her brother was younger. Dana then said, "That seriously happened?" "Yup my brother is terrified of squirrel's and if see's one he runs like there is no tomorrow." Dana then said, "How old is your brother?" "He's ten. His birthday is on Halloween and that's his favorite holiday so it's perfect for him."

Abbie then got out her schedule and said, "We have Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. Let's get going." Abbie and Dana slung their bags over their shoulders and started their way to Transfiguration. Abbie then said, "What's your favorite class so far?" Dana replied, "I would have to say Herbology. I thought it would be Defense Against the Dark Arts but what's with Quirrell?"

Abbie nodded and said, "It's like he's afraid of teaching. It's not like we are going to bite. Okay that's not true. A girl I knew in my hometown would bite every person that he met." Dana laughed and Professor McGonagall walked in and said, "Transfiguration is one of the most complex magic you will learn at Hogwarts. But if you act up will be asked to leave and will not be returning."

After transforming her desk Abbie and the other's started taking notes on transfiguration. Halfway through the class they started learning Transfiguration. When the bell rang Abbie and Dana walked to the library and started to work on their homework. Abbie did the Defense Against the Dark Arts while Dana did Herbology.

Abbie then whispered, "You did bring up a good point about Quirrell." Dana then looked at her and said, "What was the point that I brought up?" Abbie rolled her eyes and said, "About Quirrell. I think that there is something about him that fishy. But I think that it's not for the better like some people think. He might be a dark wizard in the making or something else. Oh crap. Dana I'll meet you in the common room. I have to mail this to letter home."

As Abbie packed everything in her school bag Dana said, "Alright see you then."

_**XxX Sorcerer's Stone XxX**_

Walking into the Owlery Abbie saw where Pharaoh was and walked up to him. Gently nudging him he flew onto her shoulder and softly hooted in her ear. Abbie then said, "Hey Pharaoh. I need you to bring this home for me. Love you boy. Wait for Mum and Mikey to right back alright."

Pharaoh gently nipped her ear and then she walked over to the window and watched as him flew out of the Hogwarts Grounds and eventually out of sight. Abbie was blindly walking back to the dorm and was thinking about what her father said to her before he left with the Endurance.

_Abigail you are both brave and beautiful. You are so much like your mother and have always been a protector but there is much more to you then meets the eye. Willing to go above and beyond to help those in need. But always wanting to protect your little brave. You're going to do great things my little firebird. And always remember to be brave, be smart, and to always always follow your heart. _

When Abbie came back to her senses she was in front of the Hufflepuff common room. She gave the password and then walked to the dorm that she shared and then grabbed her family's photo album and looked at the picture of her father and her and her little brother. Dana then came running in and said, "Hey Abbie. It's time for dinner you ready?"

Abbie replied, "Yeah. Abbie and Dana then walked to the Great Hall and started eating. Abbie didn't even know what she was eating until Dana said, "Are you okay Abbie?" Abbie looked over at her and said, "Yeah. Just thinking about Dad. Wondering if he would be proud of me going to Hogwarts."

Dana nodded and said, "I can understand that." The girls then finished dinner and walked up to the common room and sat down talking about the different classes they had today. When it reached 8 Abbie said, "I'm going to go to bed. And try to not think about Dad so much. Night Dana. See you in the morning."

Dana nodded and Abbie walked up the steps to her dorm and changed into her Pajamas and then packed her school bag for tomorrow. Abbie looked out the window down at the grounds where she could see the greenhouses and Hagrid's hut. She then looked farther in the distance and could see the lake that during the day was glistening and during the night was completely dark like somebody had turned off a switch.

Abbie then climbed into bed and started to read the book that she had brought with her. Abbie then pulled a picture out from the back of the book and looked into her brother's face and said, "I'm trying her Mikey but sometimes it's just overwhelming."

She then put her book on the table and turned out the light and went to bed. Abbie was walking in the darkness unsure of what was happening. She could hear a voice whispering Abigail. And as she turned around she heard it coming from farther ahead of her. Abbie then started running until something grabbed her and hearing somebody saying, "Abigail join me. It is your destiny. Join me and I can bring your father back Abigail. With your power and my brain for evil we will be unstoppable."

As Abbie yelled, "It Isn't My Destiny. I Will Never Join You. You l Can Never Bring My Father Back!" Something then grabbed her and Abbie woke with a start. Abbie looked around and saw that she was still in her dorm and ran a hand through her hair and said, "It was just a dream. Just a dream."

She then ruled over on her side and had a hard time failing back sleep but she eventually did.

A/N Alright done with another chapter. I know that it's shorter than normal but I promise that the next one will be longer. I hope that you liked it. Read and Review. And if you get a chance vote on my poll are through the reviews. The question is should Abbie be a Chaser or Seeker?


	4. A Fluffy Encounter

The Magic Within

Chapter 4: A Fluffy Encounter

Abbie was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Harry and Ron. As Abbie paid the owl for the Daily Prophet and Pharaoh then landed in front of her. Abbie took the letter from him and Abbie said, "So what do you guys have today?"

Harry replied, "Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and flying. What about you?" "Charms, History of Magic, and Potions. But I love potions." Ron looked over at Abbie and said, "How do you love potions with Snape teaching?" Abbie said, "I don't like Snape teaching but I love the concept of it."

Abbie opened the letter from her mother and read:

_**Dear Abbie:**_

_**I'm so glad to hear that everything is going well at Hogwarts. I'll admit that I was about my only daughter leaving for boarding school. But in your letter you sounded so excited about at Hogwarts I knew that this was going to be the best for you to be there and learn. I'm so happy that you have already made friends. I've been reading about Hogwarts in Hogwarts a History that your friend Dana's family send me and it seems amazing. I'm so happy that the house that you are in seems like one of the best. Your brother misses you so much already as do Grandma and Grandpa and your Uncle Mason, Uncle Lucas, and Uncle Tommy. Your Aunts also miss you. Send a letter back soon Abs. **_

_**Love you lots, **_

_**Mum and Mikey **_

Abbie rolled up the newspaper and put it in her school bag and said, "Ready to get to class boys?" Harry said, "Yeah. We have potions first and Snape will poison us if we are late." They then headed towards the doors for the Great Hall Doors and Harry said, "What are you going to do after your classes end for today?"

Abbie looked over at Harry and said, "Wait for you guys so we can hang out like always. I got to go this way. Bye guys." Abbie walked up to the third floor and into the Charm's class room and pulled out the newspaper from that morning.

**Break in at Gringotts**

As Abbie started reading her friends Amy, Parker, Kristen, Steven, Emily, and Dana walked in. Dana said, "Morning Ab. Have fun with Harry and Ron this morning?" "Yeah. We're going to hang out after classes also." Dana nodded and said, "Anything interesting?" She nodded towards the Daily Prophet and Abbie replied, "Yeah. Gringotts has been broken into but the goblins insist that nothing that nothing was taken the vault had been emptied the same day. But the weird thing is that it was the day Harry went to Gringotts and Diagon Alley."

Kristen then replied, "That is weird. What day did you go to Diagon Alley?" "August 19th. The same day I found out that I was a witch."

_**XxX Sorcerer's Stone XxX**_

After classes that day Abbie was sitting on the bench waiting for Harry and Ron. Ron and Harry then walked over and Ron said, "You'll never guess what happened." "What? Come on tell me I hate guessing games." Harry then said, "I'm on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a Seeker. Professor McGonagall brought to the see the Captain and told him that she found him a secret."

They started walking into the Hogwarts and Abbie said, "Tell me exactly what happened." Harry said, "Alright you know Neville Longbottom right?" "Yeah." "Well he fell off his broom and as Madame Hooch brought him to the Hospital Wing Draco Malfoy took his remembrall and flew into the air with it. I chased him and he threw it and I caught it after a fifty foot dive and was brought to Oliver Wood."

"That's awesome Harry." Hermione Granger then walked behind them as Harry said, "How do I know I won't make a fool of myself? I mean I'm the youngest seeker in a century." Hermione then said, "You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood." The three of them then turned around and looked at Hermione and she said, "Follow me."

The three of them looked at each other and followed Hermione. They saw the trophies and Hermione said, "Right there." The three of them looked and saw a shield that said James Potter Seeker. Ron then said, "Harry you told me that your father was a seeker to." "I never knew."

The four of them left and Abbie said, "Come on guys it's almost time for dinner." As they started heading towards the stairs as they started walking onto the stairs Ron said, "It's freaky she knows more about you then you do." "Who doesn't?" Abbie and Hermione then looked behind them and saw the staircase unlatch form the landing and Abbie walked up to near Harry and Ron.

As the stairs started moving Harry and Ron grabbed onto the railing and Harry said, "What's happening?" Hermione said, "The staircases change remember." As the stairs stopped moving there was a single door at the end and Harry said, "Come on." As Harry and Abbie walked towards the door Ron said, "Before the stairs case moves again."

"Maybe we just have bad luck," Abbie said as her Irish accent came out stronger than normal. As they walked through the door Ron said, "Does anybody else feel like that we aren't supposed to be here?" Abbie said, "What gave you that idea Ron? The darkness, the dust, or the general feeling of uneasiness?" Hermione then said, "Were not supposed to be here. This is the third floor it's forbidden." "Come on let's get out of here."

As the four of them turned back to the door the caretaker Argus Filtch's cat Mrs. Norris came on and Abbie said, "Come on guys run." They ran over to the door and Ron tried to open it and said, "It's locked." Abbie pulled out her wand and said, "Ron move over! _Alohomora!" _

The door then unlocked and the four of them walked in and Abbie shut the door behind her and Ron said, "_Alohomora_?" Hermione answered instead of Abbie and said, "Standard book of spells chapter 7. I've read about but never tried it before." "Me either. I'm just glad it worked." Ron said, "So this door was locked." Harry then said, "It was locked and for a good reason."

The three of them stood next to Harry and saw what he was talking about. A great big black dog with three heads that started opening their eyes looked at them. Harry, Ron, Abbie, and Hermione all screamed and left the room.

_**XxX Sorcerer's Stone XxX**_

Walking on the stairs Ron said, "What do they think they're doing keeping a thing like that locked up in a school? If any dog needs exercise it's that one." Hermione then said, "You don't use your eyes do you? It was standing on a trap door so it's guarding something?" Harry and Abbie then said, "Guarding something?" Abbie then looked over at Harry and she started to laugh.

Hermione said, "That's right. Now if you three don't mind I'm going to be bed before any of come up with another clever idea that will get us killed or worse expelled!" She then marched away and started towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron then said, "She needs to sort out her priorities." Harry nodded and Abbie's accent came out again as she said, "You said it not me. I'm going to head back to the Hufflepuff Common Room. Try to get my nerves back form off the ceiling. See you in the morning."

Abbie then waved and walked back to the Hufflepuff Common Room and sat down on her bed and ran her hands through her hair that was left down from her braids. She then grabbed a spare piece of parchment and sat down at her desk.

_**Dear Mum and Mikey,**_

_**I hope that everything is okay back home tell everybody that I miss them so much and I will see them during the winter break. Even though Hogwarts has become like a 3**__**rd**__** home to me because the first will always be the home that we shared with Dad, but it also has danger in it but it's nothing to bad I promise. I have the best friends that I could ask for. Some from Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff but none from Slytherin. I don't think I want to be friends with people from Slytherin though. If you're a Hufflepuff they look down on you like you don't belong in this school but don't worry I won't let it get to me. It's just like Dad always said What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger and I can deal with their snide comments about be. I may be a Muggleborn but I'm proud of who I am. If they were saying anything about Mikey or you they would probably get punched. I miss you so much Mum and Mikey of course. But when I'm here it's like I'm finally with the people I belong with. Maybe I'm being weird but being here changes you. Well it's getting late and I better go to bed because I had enough excitement for one day. Love you Mum. **_

_**Love Always,**_

_**Abigail Paige Carson **_

Abbie reread the letter a couple of times before nodding and putting it in and envelope. She then looked at her family's crest that was on the outside of her photo album and then spoke in Irish. Her father had made her learn as many languages as he could teach her before he passed away and even after he died she continued to learn the languages he taught her.

Dana then walked in and said, "That was so pretty. What language was that?" "Irish but I can speak of lot of languages but my accent always comes through." Dana laughed and said, "That's what makes you Abbie. Hey I was wondering why is your name Abigail is your Irish?" Abbie said, "Oh it's because my Great-Great-Great Grandmother her name was Abigail but she went by Gail so my Dad wanted to bring that name back into the family but my mother loved the name Abigail and always said that if she had a daughter she would name her Abigail and well you see that they did have a girl." Dana said, "That's really cool Abbie. So what were you up to today and why weren't you at dinner? I think Parker has a crush on you."

"I was with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. We accidentally went in the forbidden corridor and Filch almost caught us but he didn't. I highly doubt that about Parker we are just friends and he knows that besides 11 is to young for me to have a boyfriend. Dad would be rolling around in his grave if he thought I was interested in boys already."

Dana said, "You were a total Daddy's girl weren't you." "Yup and I'm proud of it. My father and I had a special relationship. It wasn't like a normal father and daughter relationship. We had Daddy and daughter days whenever he was home. He thought me everything that he knew about being an adventurer and gave me his love for animals. He was the one who got us our dog Aladdin. He wanted a dog to be able to protect us when he wasn't home so he found Aladdin at the pound and brought him home."

Dana then said, "Wow Abbie. You two really did have a close relationship. What about your brother are you close to him?" Abbie nodded and said, "Yeah we are a year apart be it's like we are twins considering the close relationship that we have. My brother wants to be a wizard so that he can come to Hogwarts also. Nut I would love it if he came so that we could spend even more time together."

Dana shook her head and said, "Are you going to stay her for Christmas or go home?" "I'm going to go home for Christmas and I promised that I would bring him some candy home from the Hogwarts express. What about you?" Dana replied, "I'm staying here. My parents are going to Alaska to visit my Great Aunt and I told them that I don't want to be frozen solid before second year even begins."

Abbie laughed and said, "I'm going to go get ready for bed so that because I've had a crazy day and I'm ready to just close my eyes and go to sleep." Abbie walked over to her trunk and but her books in for tomorrow and then grabbed her pajamas.

Abbie quickly got changed and then walked back into the dorm and put her wand on the table next to her bed. Pharaoh then came in and she said, "Hey there boy. Want to make a delivery for me?" Pharaoh hooted softly and Abbie said, "I knew you would." Abbie quickly tied it to his leg and said, "Have a safe trip and please wait for my mother or Mikey to reply alright?" Pharaoh hooted and then took off out of the dorm window.

Abbie then took her braids out and got into bed and closed herself off from the others and then closed her eyes and tried to fall sleep. But every time she closed her eyes she saw the giant three headed dog and heard Hermione's voice saying that the dog was guarding something. She then distinctly remembered Harry telling her and Ron about Hagrid taking something out of the vault's the day that they went to Diagon Alley.

Abbie sat straight up and thought, _I bet that's were that package went. That's what the dog is guarding the package that Hagrid took out of the vault and I bet the person who tried to steal it is going to try again. _

Abbie then laid her head down again and played with the charm bracelet her father got her from Egypt and slowly fell asleep.

A/N Alright another chapter is down. I already have it planned out on how this is going to be played out and I have started working on the sequel to this story becsue I basiucally have written all the chapters for this. So I don't know why it takes me so long to update. My poll is still up so continue to tell me if Abbie should be the Seeker or Chaser for Hufflepuff vote either here or on the poll. And because I love all the reviews you guys have given me and the support I have been getting on this I have decided that on my birthday I will try to upload 2 chapters. Love you all Read and Review.

Seeker -3 votes

Chaser- 2 votes


	5. Halloween New Secrets & New Friendships

The Magic Within

Chapter 5: Halloween: New Secrets and New Friendships

Sitting in the library with Harry and Ron, Abbie was reading the Daily Prophet. As Ron groaned Abbie looked over and said, "Having problems?" Ron looked over and said, "Yes if somebody would let me look at their essay would could in the Great Hall and having lunch." "Don't look at me. You should have finished it already if you wanted to be eating lunch now." Abbie flipped the page of the Daily Prophet over and said, "I don't believe it!"

Harry looked over and said, "What is it?" "The date today's Halloween and I forgot to get my little brother something. I'll buy him some of the wizarding candy and send it to him." Ron said, "That's always a good choice." Harry finished up his paper and put it in his bag as Abbie rolled up her newspaper and put it back in her school bag. Harry then said, "Excited for Charms class today?"

"Yeah it's going to be awesome." What I can't believe is how festive this place is for Halloween." Harry said, "I know. What did you do for Halloween back home?" Abbie quietly laughed, "My brother and I would do a group costume. Like last year we decided to do superheroes. I went as Wonder Woman and my brother was Robin."

As Ron finished his essay Harry said, "Sounds like fun." Ron then said, "Can we go get some lunch now?" Abbie nodded and said, "Want to sit at the Hufflepuff table or the Gryffindor table?" Harry and Ron looked over at each other and said, "Hufflepuff."

The three of them walked into the Great Hall and took a seat at the end of the table and as Abbie was putting Corkscrew Casserole onto Harry and Ron's dish Heather said, "Abbie don't put that on your own dish. They us e a lot of milk and some pieces have nuts in that and unless you want to spend the rest of the day in the hospital wing."

Abbie nodded and said, "Thanks Heather." As she took a sandwich for the pile she said, "What? Alright I have a severe nut allergy basically my throat swells up and I can't breathe and I'm lactose intolerant." Harry said, "That has to be a hard thing to live with." "It can be annoying. But you learn and adapt."

After lunch Abbie said, "Come on guys. Let's head up to the Charm's classroom."

_**XxX Sorcerer's Stone XxX**_

As the Hufflepuff's and Gryffindor's sat down in the Charm's classroom Dana sat down next to Abbie and said, "Hey did Pharaoh return from delivering your brother's present yet?" Abbie looked up very quickly and said, "I sent something to my brother!" Dana said, "Yeah. You bought him a whole bunch of candy form the wizarding world for his birthday. You told me that he's been pestering you to send some to him."

Abbie looked over at Dana and said, "I owe you so much right now. I forgot that I sent him anything." Professor Flitwick then walked in and was standing on his normal pile of books to make him seem taller and said, "Levitation is one of a wizard's most useful skills. Wingardium Leviosa. You all have your feathers."

Everybody nodded except for Hermione Granger who lifted her feather in the air and professor Flitwick said, "Go ahead and try." Abbie grabbed her wand off her desk and doing the wrist movement's they had been practicing in class said, "_Wingardium Leviosa." _

Abbie's feather didn't even move and Dana laughed and Abbie said, "Shut it." She then tried a couple for times and on her 8th try it wen tinto the air and was above everybody's head and Professor. Flitwick said, "See here everyone. Ms. Carson's done it."

Abbie shyly smiled and heard Hermione Granger saying to Ron, "Stop. Stop. You're going to take someone's eye out and besides you're saying it. It's Levio sa not Leviosa." Ron then said, "You try it then if you're so clever then. Go on." Hermione grabbed and her wand and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa." _

Hermione's feather was lifted into the air and as Ron sulked there was an explosion and Abbie looked over and saw that Seamus Finnigan has somehow blow up his feather.

After class Abbie was walking with Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean and Ron was in the middle of saying, "it's Levio sa not Leviosa. She's a nightmare no wonder she hasn't got any friends." Someone walked into Abbie sending her books flying to the ground. As Harry helped Abbie pick up her book they saw Hermione and Harry said, "I think she heard you."

_**XxX Sorcerer's Stone XxX**_

At the Halloween feast Abbie was sitting with her close group of friends from the Hufflepuff house. As they started talking about the break hastily approaching she looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw that Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Turning to Dana she asked, "Have you seen Hermione?"

Dana looked up from her plate and said, "Yeah. She's been in the girl's bathroom crying all day. Something about an orange haired first year insulting her. You know anything about that Abbie?" Abbie nodded and replied, "My friend Ron. He said some mean things about Hermione after Charm's class and the last that I saw of her was her walking away from Charm's class. I tried to find her to make sure she was okay but I couldn't."

Parker opened her mouth to say something when Professor Quirrell ran in and said, "Troll…Troll in the dungeon. Thought you ought to." He then slumped to the floor and fainted and everybody started screaming. Abbie and Dana grabbed each other's hand and started to run towards the exit when Professor Dumbledore said, "QUIET! Everyone will please stay calm. Prefect's please escort your house to your dormitories and teacher's will follow me to the dungeon's."

Stephan Angelo the Hufflepuff prefect besides Heather said, "Hufflepuff's follow me." Abbie and Dana got in line and started following them." As they got close to the common room Harry pulled Abbie out of line and said, "Hermione doesn't know about the troll. Come on Abbie."

Abbie, Ron, and Harry made they're way through the school when a foul smell reached them and Abbie said, "I think we found the troll." Harry then said, "It's going into the girl's bathroom." The three of them then looked at each other and then ran into the girls' bathroom."

The troll had pinned Hermione under one of the sinks and Harry said, "Hermione move!" The three of them then started picking pieces off of the floor and throwing it at it. "Oy! Pea Brain." Ron chucked a piece of pipe at him and then Harry ran over and as it swung it's club grabbed on and was then on the troll's neck and stuck his wand up its nose either by accident or purpose Abbie didn't know.

Abbie ran over to Hermione and grabbed her hand and said, "Come on let's get you out of here." Hermione grabbed her hand and they ran over to Ron and Harry was being dangled in the air by his ankle. Abbie grabbed her wand at the same time Ron did and they both yelled, "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _

The Troll's club went flying out of its hand and smacked him on the head and he dropped Harry and Harry crawled away. AS soon as the troll was knocked out Hermione asked, "Is it dead?" Harry grabbed his wand out of the troll's nose and said, "No I don't think so just knocked out. Ugh troll boogies."

Harry whipped his wand on his robes and the teacher's came barging in and Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and Ron and said, "Explain yourself both of you." As they started explaining it to her Hermione said, "It's my fault Professor."

Professor McGonagall then turned to Abbie and Hermione and said, "Ms. Granger?" "I went looking for the troll. I read all about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry, Ron, and Abbie hadn't come and found me I'd probably be dead."

Abbie raised her eyebrows and looked at Hermione and then Harry and Ron and then they looked back to Professor McGonagall. She then said, "I expected better behavior out of you Ms. Granger. 10 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment. As for you for three not many first year students can take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 10 points will be added to Gryffindor and 5 to Hufflepuff for sheer dumb luck. You may go."

As the four of them walked down the hall Hermione said, "How do you stand them?" "I keep them on a short chain. Like my dog." Harry then said, "Funny very funny Abbie." Abbie shrugged and Ron said, "What are friends for." The four of them then looked at each other and Abbie then said, "I better get back to the Hufflepuff dorm's my friend Dana is probably losing her mind right now. "Bye guys. See you in the morning."

"Bye Abbie."

_**XxX Sorcerer's Stone XxX**_

As Abbie walked into the Hufflepuff all she saw was black hair as Dana hugged her and said, "Oh my god Abbie. I was so worried about you. You have to tell me what happened." Parker then said, "Let Abbie catch her breath and have some food first Dana. Dana made you a dish Abbie. Nothing with milk products or nuts."

Abbie nodded and said, "Thanks guys." She then walked over to where the others in her small group of friends were and as they were eating told them what happened. Emily then said, "So what happened. Did you get detention or anything?" Abbie replied, "No detention or points taken away from Hufflepuff. But I did get 5 points for beating a mountain troll."

The other's laughed and said, "Wow. That's amazing Ab's. You must have so really good luck or something." Abbie shrugged and then said, "I usually have really bad luck. But here I have good luck. I mean I'm in the best house I could ask for and I have the best friends a girl could have. What more could you ask for?"

Kristen said, "What are you trying to make us cry?" Emily then grabbed one of the pillow's with a badger on it and throw it at Abbie who threw it back at Emily and they the other's joined in and they continued until the prefect's said, "That's enough you guys. First year's bed."

Abbie and the other's walked up to her dorm and as she was getting changed into her pajamas Emily said, "Hey Abbie. Pharaoh's back." Abbie walked over to the window and let Pharaoh in and he dropped a note on her pillow and then flew off again.

Abbie put her wand on her bedside table and then opened the letter and read:

**Dear Abbie,**

**Thank you so much for the present. I can't wait to have some of the candy that you sent me but Mum say's I have to wait for tomorrow. (I might try and sneak some when she isn't looking). Everybody says hi and they can't wait for Winter Break so they can see you to. You should a letter to Gran and Gramps they seem to miss there only Granddaughter. I wish you were here for my birthday but you can't have everything you ask for. Your so luck to be away right now. Mum keeps going up to your bedroom and then walks down and looks like she might start crying. It's been weird without you home but I can wait till Christmas to see you sis. Hope you had a good Halloween. Love you Sis. **

**From,**

**Michael Shane Carson **

**P.S. Mum says to stop using are full name's on the letter we send**

Abbie laughed and then walked over to her bed and closed the curtains and tried to remember the weirdest Halloween that she had. The weirdest one defiantly had to be when Aunt Lucy had got drunk and started peeing in the toaster oven. And they had to buy a new one because she refused to buy them one even though it had been her fault that it broke and smelled like pee. She thought to when she last saw Aunt Lucy because she was a funny person when she wasn't drunk.

Abbie then turned over on her side and tried to close her eyes but couldn't because she was so full of adrenaline from the events that had transpired. She eventually grabbed her book that she brought with her to read on the Hogwarts Express (But had to much fun with Harry and Ron to read). She opened to the first page and started to read until she fell asleep with the book in her hand.

A/N and another chapter done and two chapter's up today. I know that it's less than the last one but I wanted to bang this one out so I hope you enjoy this. I'm going to be watching the Deathly Hallows Movies tomorrow so I don't know when I'm going to be updating next so I hope that these chapters will be enough to hold you over. I'm going to try and update next week but I won't be two like it was today. And because I'm random I want to let you guys know that look up my twitter so you can find out when I will update. Look up crazychrissy122. Read and Review. Thanks for all the follows and everything guys.

Seeker- 3 Votes

Chaser- 2 votes

~HarryPotter4Life24~


	6. Quidditch: Gryffindor VS Slytherin

The Magic Within

Chapter 6: Quidditch: Gryffindor VS. Slytherin

After the event's that happened on Halloween the weather got colder as October moved into November. All that you could see was Icy Grey outside and you could see Hagrid defrosting brooms in the mornings. But as Abbie walked downstairs to the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor table she couldn't help but be excited. Today was the first official match for Quidditch and it was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

Sitting down next to Hermione and putting something's on the plate Abbie noticed Harry's face and said, "What's up with him?" Ron replied, "He's worried about the game and he isn't eating anything."

Abbie turned to look at him and said, "Harry you're going to need your strength today. According to some person I don't even know said that Seekers are the ones who get clobbered most."

Harry then got even paler and Ron said, "Nice going Ab. Hey when it's Gryffindor VS. Hufflepuff who are you going to route for?" Abbie rolled her eyes and said, "Who do you think? Hufflepuff. I may be told I'm a ball of energy and kind of crazy but I know which team to route for when my house is playing."

As Abbie finished her food Hedwig came flying in carrying a parcel and dropped it in front of Harry. Hermione said, "A bit early for mail isn't it?"

"But I never get mail."

Ron then said, "Let's open it then."

The four of them then started unwrap it and Harry said, "It's a broomstick."

"That's not any old broom stick that's a Nimbus 2000."

Abbie's Irish accent came out as she said, "I'm a Muggleborn and even I know that's a good broom. Oh before I forget Hermione, Ron I'm going to be sitting with you guys today during the match."

Hermione and Ron nodded and Abbie said, "I'm going to get my scarf considering that I forgot it when I came downstairs today. Wait for me I'll be right back." Abbie up to the Hufflepuff Common Room and into her dorm and grabbed her scarf and gloves and then went back downstairs.

As she met back up with Ron and Hermione she noticed that Harry was gone. "He went down to the pitch. We should start going down to." As the three of them started down to the pitch Hermione said, "Oh when you went to get your scarf Snape walked by and he was limping. Harry thinks that he is the one who tried to get past the three headed dog on Halloween.'

Abbie's eyes widened and she said, "Maybe just maybe Snape was the one who let the troll in also. It's just a theory but he is kind of suspicious. I mean I noticed him go out of the Great Hall differently from the other teachers."

"Maybe but he's still a teacher. Why would he do anything like that?"

Abbie looked over at her and said, "You may be one of my best friends but you're kind of crazy. Even crazier than I am considering that I almost run into a wall on a daily basis. Don't believe me ask Dana."

The other two laughed and Abbie eventually started laughing.

_**XxX Sorcerer's Stone XxX**_

Sitting down in the stands it was amazing to see what the stands looked like. Sitting in the middle of Hermione and Ron it was different than watching the basketball games that her old school had.

As Harry came onto the field Abbie could tell that he was more nervous than before. As the Quidditch balls were released and the match began and Abbie could here Lee Jordan doing commentary on the game but she decided to ignore it.

She then heard Hagrid saying, "Budge up there." Abbie looked behind her and Hermione said, "Move closer to Ron so that Hagrid can sit with us."

Abbie said, "Alright."

Abbie then scooted closer to Ron who looked over at her and she said, "We're making room so Hagrid can sit with us."

Ron nodded and Abbie turned her attention back to the game. Just then the captain for the Slytherin team Marcus Flint stole one of the beater's bat and hit one of the bludger's towards the captain for the Gryffindor team Oliver Wood and knocked it into his stomach. Completely winded Oliver fell out of the air and behind the goals for the Keeper.

There was a groan that came from the Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's, and Ravenclaw's while the Slytherin's laughed and cheered. Just then Harry started chasing after something when the strangest thing happened he lost control of his broom.

Hagrid then said, "There's something wrong with Harry's broomstick."

Hermione grabbed Hagrid's binocular's and whispered to Abbie and Ron, "It's Snape his jinxing the broom!"

"Jinxing the broom. What are we going to do?"

"Ron let the girl's deal with this. Hermione you're the best with the fire spell. Use that on Snape's cloak."

Hermione nodded and said, "You stay here and try to calm Ron down."

Abbie nodded and Hermione ran off. Abbie bit her lip and played with her nails the two nervous habit's that she had picked up from her Uncle Louie. Ron said, "Come on Hermione."

"Ron if anybody can do this it's Hermione. Who's the best witch of our age?"

Ron looked over and said, "Both you and Hermione. And your both Muggleborn!"

Abbie looked over and him and said, "I don't know if that is a compliment or an insult."

"It's a compliment defiantly. You two are brilliant."

Abbie opened her mouth to say something when Harry swung back onto his broom and started to chase down the opposing Seeker Jason Davis. As they both pulled into a dive Justin pulled out of it and Harry stood on his broom like he was riding a surfboard but when to close to the front of the broomstick and went flying off.

As he got up off the floor he was holding his stomach and Abbie said, "What happened? Did anybody see it?"

Ron shook his head and Hagrid said, "Looks like he's going to be sick!"

Hagrid was right by some aspects of the word sick. Harry spit something out in his hand only to discover that it was the snitch. Harry then waved it in the air and the Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's, and Ravenclaw's.

_**XxX Sorcerer's Stone XxX**_

After the game Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Abbie were walking with Hagrid towards his hut. Ron then said, "It was Snape. He was jinxing your broom."

"It was. Snape was looking at you mumbling something under his breath."

Hagrid said, "Nonsense. Snape is a Hogwarts teacher he wouldn't try and kill a student."

Harry then said, "Then why was he trying to get passed that three headed dog on Halloween?"

"Who told you about Fluffy?"

Abbie then yelled, "IT'S NAME IS FLUFFY?"

"That thing has a name?"

Hagrid then said, "Of course he has a name he's fine. I bought him off a Greek chappie last year. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the…"

"Yes."

Hagrid then said, "Nothing. That's top secret that is. Whatever that dog is guarding is between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

The four of them looked at each other and Abbie said, "So there's a person named Nicholas Flamel is involved is there?"

Hagrid then walked away mumbling to himself and Harry asked out loud, "Whose Nicholas Flamel?"

Hermione said, "I don't know."

"Well let's find out."

A/N Alright I didn't know I was going to be updating so soon after my double update yesterday but I decided to skip the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows movies till tomorrow. My boyfriend is coming over today so I'm basically going to be typing until he gets here. And I have closed the poll and Abbie is going to be a Seeker. Hope you liked this chapter Read and review.

Seeker- 4 votes ~*Winner*~

Chaser-2 votes


	7. Train Ride Home for Break

The Magic Within

Chapter 7: Train Ride Home for Break

After the Quidditch game and Hagrid telling them the name Nicholas Flamel the four of them spent as much time as they could in the library but hadn't found anything. But yesterday was the last day of term and Hermione and Abbie were heading home for the Winter break.

The girl walked into the Great Hall and saw that Harry and Ron were playing Wizard chess. As one of Ron's pieces destroyed one of Harry's Hermione said, "That's totally barbaric!"

"That's wizard chess. See you guys have packed."

Abbie said, "Yeah. What about you. I thought you were going home for the Winter Break also."

Ron said, "Change of plan's my mother and father are going to Romania to visit my brother Charlie. He's studying Dragon's there."

"Good. You can help Harry then. For information about Nicholas Flamel."

Ron looked over at Harry and said, "We've searched a hundred times."

Abbie's accent came out as she replied, "Not in the restricted section. Harry Christmas guys. Come on Hermione let's go."

The two girl's then walked out of the Great Hall and into the Carriage's. Hermione then said, "Where's Pharaoh?"

"I sent him home yesterday with a letter for my Mum and Mikey. I'm so excited to get back home even if it's just for a little while."

Hermione then said, "I know how you feel. I live with my mother and father but I miss them so much. My parents are dentists. What does your mother do?"

"She's a doctor. But she got off for a few days so we can catch up."

As the girls got out Abbie said, "Let's find a compartment."

Hermione nodded and the girl's found a compartment and sat down.

"You have a little brother right?"

Abbie nodded and said, "Yeah I do. His name's Michael Shane Carson and he's a year younger than me but it's fun having a little brother."

"You two must be close."

Abbie replied, "Yeah we are. We just love spending time together. Michael already told me that as soon as I get home that we're going to play a video game on his PlayStation."

"Wow that great."

The lady pushing the trolley said, "Anything from the trolley dears?"

Abbie got up and, "3 chocolate frogs, 2 Bertie botts every flavor beans, and 2 Cauldron cakes."

Abbie paid and then sat down and handed Hermione a chocolate frog and a Cauldron Cake and said, "I hope that we get home soon. I can't wait to get back and see my family and everybody on Christmas."

Hermione said, "I'm with you there. I hope that Harry and Ron have a good Holiday. I feel bad leaving them there."

"I know. I offered to bring Harry to my house for the Holiday but he said no."

_**XxX Sorcerer's Stone XxX**_

Getting off the train decked in scarfs, gloves, and hat's Hermione and Abbie went through the barrier and Hermione found her parents and said, "I'll meet you at the platform when we have to go back to Hogwarts. Bye Abbie."

"Okay. Bye Hermione."

Abbie then heard her brother's voice screaming, "ABBIE! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

The next moment she was on the floor and her brother was hugging the life out of her. Michelle Carson then said, "Mike let go of her before you squeeze her out of her jacket."

Michael let go and Abbie stood up and her mother said, "It's so good to see you Abbie. Come on let's go home."

Walking to the car Abbie noticed that it was different form when she left and said, "Did something happen to our old car or something?"

Michelle replied, "No. we just got a new car with a larger trunk. Because last time your trunk barley fit and I think Michael might be going to Hogwarts next year. So I wanted to get a bigger trunk."

Abbie nodded and fit everything inside easy and then sat down in the passenger seat. As her mother started driving away her brother said, "What's it like? Hogwarts."

Abbie said, "Should I tell you Mike I'm not sure."

"Tell me. Tell me."

Abbie laughed, "Alright, alright. It's amazing. There is honestly no better word then that to describe Hogwarts. There's all different kinds of classes and different kind of people. Like my friend Ron he' a Gryffindor but he's not the typical Gryffindor. He can get scared easily but he's an amazing friend and then there's Harry. He's as brave as they come. It's like he's not afraid of anything. Hermione has to be the most studious kid in Hogwarts. Whenever you see her she has a book in her hand. And then there's the Hufflepuff's people think that were the weakest of all the houses but we like it the way we are."

"That sounds so much fun Ab. What about the teacher's."

Abbie then said, "Well there completely different. I mean the classes can be hard some days but you have to work hard or you won't be able to understand the classes. The teachers are strict but they have to be. The one teacher that is weird is Professor Quirrell. I'm not trying to be disrespectful about him but he never teaches us good. He talks with a stutter so it's hard to understand him sometimes. Another teacher who is strict is Professor Snape the potions teacher. The house that he favors is his own Slytherin. But I don't care. I'm there to learn not for anything else."

As Michelle pulled up to the Carson family home her mother said, "Welcome home Abigail."

Abbie smiled and got out of the car and said, "Wow. It's so different know that I'm back in the muggle world."

"What do you mean Sis?"

Abbie looked over at Michael and said, "Everything has changed. I'm so used to the magical world now that everything looks foreign to me. It's like a stepped through a time warp and nothing I knew is that same anymore. Everything around me is different except for the family I have."

Abbie and Michael walked inside and her mother said, "Well we've waited for you to get home so we can bake cookies. Now normally I let your brother chose the first cookie that we make but you get to choose. So what do you want to make?"

Abbie though about it and then said, "Can we make the triple chocolate fudge chunk cookies?"

Their mother nodded and said, "Sure thing. I'll get everything out and then we can start."

_**XxX Sorcerer's Stone XxX**_

Later that night Abbie and Michael were playing a video game and eating some cookies when Michelle said, "Come on guys. Time for bed."

"Can we stay up a few more minutes?"

Michelle said, "No Mike. Come on time for bed. Tomorrow's Christmas and we have our family Christmas party. It's our house this year so if you need to Abbie you can do your homework for school."

"Thanks Mum. Night Mum. Night Mike."

Abbie finished the cookie that she was eating and then walked upstairs to her loft bedroom. Abbie sat down on her bed and put the picture she had a Hermione, Harry, Ron, and herself on her night stand and then got up and changed into her pajamas.

She pulled her hair out of the braids that it was in and then laid down on her bed and her dog Aladdin ran into her room and barked at her as if he was saying your home. Aladdin then jumped on her bed and laid down next to her.

As she tried to fall asleep she noticed the snow falling down and she thought, _wow. It's snowing on my first night back from Hogwarts. Tomorrow it's Christmas and the family party that we have every year. But even though I'm home I can't help but think of everything that has happened in the last few months. _

Thinking about Hogwarts was nothing short of amazing but Abbie felt like dark secret was going to be revealed as the second term presented itself and only more could be happening within the walls of the magical school that Abbie and her friends called home.

A/N Alright another chapter is done. I'm going to be posting one more today so I hope you guys like it and I hope you are enjoying reading it and having as much fun as I am when I wrote it the first time. I've been pre-writing the chapters before I post them and I have finished this story already in the notebook that I use and have started to write the Sequel which is going to be called Legends and Secrets.

~*HarryPotter4Life24*~


	8. Christmas and the Carson Family Party

The Magic Within

Chapter 8: Christmas and the Carson Family Party

As soon as the clock rang 8 Abbie was awoken by her little brother jumping on her bed yelling, "Wake up Abbie! It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" Abbie's eyes snapped open and she looked over at the clock and said, "Seriously Michael? I have to wake up at this time for school."

"But Abbie its Christmas."

"Yeah I know. Go wake up Mum and I'll meet you down."

Michael ran down the steps to get their mother up and Abbie groaned before getting up and walking downstairs with a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Abbie sat down on the couch and waited for her mother and Michael to walk in.

Michael then walked in and said, "You actually are eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. I tried them and thought they were gross."

"To each there own little brother. Let's get started with the unwrapping so I can take a shower."

Michelle then said, "Alright then," she grabbed two presents and handed one to each of them and they tore through the wrapping paper. Abbie said, "Awesome." She had just unwrapped a gold jumper with a black A on it. While Michael had opened a box with a couple of games for the PlayStation and he was talking about the games.

By the time they had finished unwrapping the presents Abbie had a couple of different jumpers, a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, a book about Quidditch, half a necklace from Dana who had the other half, and a video game for the PlayStation.

Abbie walked over to her mother and said, "Thanks Mum. Thanks Mikey. I'm going to go shower so I'm ready for when the family comes."

Michelle said, "Good idea."

Abbie then walked upstairs and grabbed her outfit for the party and then walked into her bathroom and took a shower. Abbie quickly braided her hair as she got ready. Abbie was walking downstairs with her school bag when the doorbell went off.

Her mother opened the door and said, "Hey Tommy. Hey Charlotte."

They walked in and Tommy said, "Where's my favorite niece?"

Abbie laughed and walked in and said, "I'm right here Uncle Tommy. And I'm your only niece."

"Which is why you are my favorite. How's school going?"

Abbie replied, "It's going really good. I love it. It so cool to be going to a place where everything is so different from the world that you know. I've got to go do homework though."

"That's fine go ahead."

Abbie walked over to the couch and brought out her Defense Against the Dark Arts book, parchment, a quill, and ink. She started the essay that was on the topic they had been recently studying.

Abbie was so into the essay she didn't notice that her family was there and she heard her mother saying, "You're going to have to excuse Abbie working on her school work. It's due the first day back on the next term and she wants to get it done."

Abbie's grandmother Sophia said, "Don't worry about it Michelle. I'm just excited to see her since she has been away at boarding school since the beginning of September. She really has grown up but is still the same girl that we all know. Does she have many friends?"

"Yeah. She's always telling me about her friends, classes, and everything that has been going on since she started going to Hogwarts."

Grant then said, "We've got a couple of letter's from her and each one she seems even more excited about Hogwarts then the last one."

"I know we get a letter at least one a week so that we can know what has been happening at her school. Her favorite classes are Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions. But her Defense teacher has not been the best one. He has a stutter so the students have a hard time understanding what he is teaching."

Abbie then went back to her essay before she done and then rolled it up and put that and her Defense book away and then grabbed her Transfiguration book and a clean piece of parchment. Abbie read the title of what she had to write an essay on and then wrote **Describe the Concept of Changing a Snail into a Teapot. **She then underlined it and started her essay.

Her Uncle Lucas then walked over and said, "Why aren't you playing a videogame with Mike?"

"Uncle Lucas. I really need to get these Essay done or I won't do them to the last day and there due the first day that term begins."

Lucas then said, "I would take a break Abbie. I heard from your mother that you're at the top of the class. You and one of your best friends."

Abbie then said, "I wish it was that simple but the stuff that you learn is so complicated that you don't know what you are trying to learn half the time especially when your teacher's are very strict."

Lucas put his hand over Abbie's and stopped the scratching of the quill and sad, "Abbie. Are you doing okay at the boarding school? Is there something that you aren't telling us?"

"There's nothing wrong Uncle Lucas I promise. I'm just want to get all my work down before I get back to school."

Uncle Lucas nodded and said, "I like your jumper. What's with the gold and black?"

"It's the house colors for Hufflepuff. It's the house that I am in at Hogwarts and I love it. It may only be my first year but it's so exciting. I can't wait for the second term to begin."

Lucas laughed, "I've never seen you this excited for school before Abbie. That school must be really something if you want to do your homework ahead of time."

"It's more like I'm afraid of what Professor Snape would do to me if I didn't do his essay on time. I'd probably be in detention for a month or maybe more knowing him."

Lucas then said, "Well I'll leave you alone then so I can you can finish."

He then left and Abbie continued to work on her essay.

_**XxX Sorcerer's Stone XxX**_

As Abbie finished her potions essay she checked off what essay's that she had left and her mother said, "Dinner's ready everyone."

Abbie moved her school bag out of the way and then walked over to the kitchen and said,  
>"It smells amazing Mum." Michelle laughed and said, "Well you haven't been home for a while so I bet it's better then it's your school food."<p>

Abbie chose not to say anything about the food that they had at school because she was afraid of what her mother would say when she found out what an everyday meal was like at Hogwarts.

Sitting next to her brother and Uncle Mason she waited for everybody to sit down and her Grandfather said, "Before Christmas dinner let me do the thing we do every year."

He then cleared his voice and everybody quieted down and he said, "Thank you for all the food on our table and for everybody sitting here in good help. And that Abbie is home for the Holiday and that we are excited that she is doing good in school. And that we have our family surrounding us."

As everybody started eating Aunt Lucy then said, "So Abigail why are you going to boarding school? Did you mother tell you that you had to? Wouldn't be the first time she kicked somebody out for no reason."

"No it's a school for talented you men and ladies and my mother didn't kick me out. I choice to go to the boarding school that I'm going to. And my mother didn't kick you out for no reason there was a good reason but you won't accept it."

Lucy then said, "I didn't nothing wrong it was your mother who was wrong."

Abbie stayed quiet and Lucas said, "You were the one who was wrong Lucy. You told Michelle right after her husband died that when he was away she probably cheated on him with other men in Ireland. And then you said, "That Abbie and Michael probably aren't even his kids. So she was right to kick you out of her house. You're lucky that she invites you every year even though it always ends the same way."

Lucy then got up and left the house and slammed the door. Abbie and Michael looked over at each other and then started eating again.

_**XxX Sorcerer's Stone XxX**_

After finishing eating Abbie was finishing up her Astronomy essay and eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Her mother then walked in and said, "Alright we're going to open presents now."

Abbie put everything away and her brother sat down next to her and Abbie said, "How are you doing in the game you're playing?"

"I'm doing good I just beat the first boss battle so I'm doing good."

They two of them high fived and Abbie said, "That's my little brother."

Sophia then walked over and sat next to the two and Abbie said, "Grandma!"

She then hugged her and Sophia said, "It's so good to see you to Abbie. Excited for another term?"

"Yeah. It should be great. I can't wait to see my friends again. We have so much fun together and even though it's magic and not math and English but it couldn't be more exciting than it already is. Are you okay with how Aunt Lucy was acting before?"

Sophia replied, "She was bang out of order. But I should be used to it by now she has been like that since your mother and father got married. I think that she had a crush on your father and when announced that they were getting married and then a year later they announced that she was having you your Aunt was crushed because she would never get a change to be with your father."

Abbie nodded and then everybody started to unwrap their presents and they didn't have time to talk anymore. Abbie had got a book about a witch, some candy, and some movies.

"Thanks for everything guys."

Uncle Lucas then said, "When does school get off?"

"Sometime in June. The next time I'm going to see you is in the June and I'll be 12 by then."

Mason said, "Its fine. We'll see you at the end of school then."

_**XxX Sorcerer's Stone XxX**_

When the final person left Abbie went to go help her mother in the kitchen and said, "Why do we have to do this every year? Somebody always has a fight with Aunt Lucy and not to mention the fact that I was controlling the urge to go and deck her in the face."

"Because it's what families do Abbie. Have you finished all your essay?"

Abbie said, "Just about I have one left to do."

Michelle nodded and said, "Go up to bed Abbie I know your tired. We're supposed to have a blizzard so if you hear anything strange just come downstairs."

Abbie nodded and said, "Good night Mum."

Abbie walked up to bed and put on her pajamas and then took her braids out and took the tinsel she had braided in her hair. She laid down on her bed and automatically fell asleep.

A/N Alright down with the final chapter for today read and review. I have an idea for a story so tell what you think in the reviews. Basically Ron is the only one of the trio sorted into Gryffindor. Harry is in Slytherin and Hermione is in Ravenclaw but they are still best friends and do all the adventures that they go on together. It will be a really cool story at least that's what I think. But tell me what you think and if you think it's a good idea if you don't, don't read because I'll be doing it anyway. Peace out

~*HarryPotter4Life24*~


	9. Nicolas Flamel

The Magic Within

Chapter 9: Nicolas Flamel

The Winter Break has gone by to fast and before Abbie knew it she was back to Hogwarts and to the world she had known for the last few months. Abbie was sitting in the Great Hall sitting with Harry, Ron, and Hermione telling them about what had happened with her Aunt Lucy.

Harry looked over and said, "Your Aunt Lucy seriously did that?" Abbie looked over and said, "Yeah she did. Aunt Lucy is a loose cannon. She has been like that since I was little. She had a crush on Dad and never got over him even after he died."

Hermione said, "Well that had to be a weird Christmas." Abbie nodded and then got out one of the boxes out of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. As she was eating the beans Ron said, "Hey Abbie do you collect Chocolate Frog Cards?"

"Yeah."

He then said, "Want to trade?"

"Alright."

Abbie went into her school bag and grabbed the Chocolate Frog Cards that were rubber banded. Taking off the rubber band she spread out the cards over the table and Ron said, "You have the four founders!"

"Yeah. Why?"

Ron replied, "They are the four hardest cards to find. Can I trade you Dumbledore for Hufflepuff?"

"No."

Ron said, "Come on Abbie. You're in Hufflepuff what do you need the card for?"

"No Ron. You can't have it. But can I see your Dumbledore card for a minute."

Ron replied, "Sure, "he then handed her the card and she took it from him and flipped it over and read the back of the card and said, "I've found him! I found Nicolas Flamel! Listen to this his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Now we know where you heard the name before Harry. You heard it on the train coming here."

Abbie then looked up at the others and Hermione said, "Follow me."

_**XxX Sorcerer's Stone XxX**_

As they sat down in the library down in the library and Ron and Harry pulled out there books and Hermione walked over to a section and a pulled out a book.

AS she walked back over she slammed the book on the table and said, "I've had us looking in the wrong section. How could I be so stupid? I checked this out weeks ago for bit of light reading."

"My friend Dana's family sent it to my mother for her to read up about Hogwarts."

Ron then said, "This is light?"

Hermione nodded and opened to a page and said, "Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!"

"The what!"

Abbie said, "It makes the drinker immortal."

"Immortal?"

Hermione then said, "It means you'll never die."

"I Know What It Means!"

Harry, Hermione, and Abbie said, "SHH!"

"That's what's on the third floor and what Fluffy is guarding. The Sorcerer's Stone. I bet that Snape want's it for immortality."

The four of them looked at each other with a look of shock on their faces.

A/N Alright another chapter is done. I can't believe that I have another chapter done in 1 day. I went from 1 chapter a week to 6 in 2 days. Hope you liked this chapter. Read and review like always. Hope you guys are enjoying this. I'd say that this is going to be coming to a close pretty soon. Hope you like this. Peace out.

~*HarryPotter4Life24*~


	10. Norbert the Dragon

The Magic Within

Chapter 10: Norbert the Dragon

AS Night fell over the grounds and Castle of Hogwarts Abbie sat on her bed going over everything that had happened. What that three headed dog was guarding was the Sorcerer's Stone.

Looking down at her watch Abbie realized it was time to meet up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Abbie got out of bed and pulled on her Hufflepuff cloak and pulled on her sneakers. Walking down to the Hufflepuff Common Room she could hear the seventh and fifth years study in their dorms for their O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T's.

Abbie walked out of the common room and hid in the shadows when she heard a voice say, "Pssh. Abbie. Abbie." Abbie turned around with her wand on her wand and whispered, "Whose there!"

There was the swish of a cloak and Harry, Ron, and Hermione appeared and Abbie said, "What the heck you scared the life out of me."

"Sorry Abbie. I forgot you didn't know about my invisibility cloak."

Hermione then said, "Hurry up and join us under it before Filch comes around and catches us."

Abbie nodded and joined the others under it and then Harry wrapped it around them. The four of them then slowly made their way to Hagrid's hut. As they stood in the front of Hagrid's hut Harry took off the cloak and Abbie said, "Ready guys?"

Hermione and Ron nodded slowly and Abbie then knocked on the door and Hagrid opened the door and said, "Sorry but I'm in no fit state to entertain today."

As Hagrid started to close the door to his hut all four of them then said, "We know about the Sorcerer's Stone!"

He reopened the door and said, "Oh." He then left the four of them in and Hermione and Abbie sat together is Hagrid's chair and Harry and Ron sat next to each other with Hagrid's dog Fang sniffing Ron's ear.

Harry then said, "We know that Snape's after the stone we just don't not sure why."

"Not still on about Snape are you? Snape is one of the teacher's protecting the stone." 

Hermione and Abbie looked at each other and Hermione said, "Of course there are other things protecting the stone spells, enchantments."

"Yeah bloody waste of time if you ask me. No one's going to get past Fluffy. Nobody knows who except for me and Dumbledore. I shouldn't have told you that. I shouldn't have told you that."

There was then a rumbling sound coming from Hagrid's fireplace. The four of them looked over as he pulled out a big black egg. Hagrid out on the table as it cracked open and a little dragon popped out.

Hermione asked, "Is that a Dragon?"

"Yup one of the dragon's that are out there. I believe that is a Norwegian Ridgeback."

Ron nodded and said, "Yeah it is. My brother Charlie works with them in Romania."

The dragon then looked over Hagrid who said, "Bless him he knows his Mommy. Isn't that right Norbert?"

"Norbert?"

Hagrid, "He needs a name doesn't he."

He then tickled "Norbert's" chin and in response the dragon breath fire and set Hagrid's beard alight. As Hagrid tried to put the flame out Abbie did a sign like Hagrid was losing his mind.

He then said, "Of course he'll have to be trained up a bit. Who's that?"

The four of them looked back and saw a boy with long black hair, a crooked smile, and two different colored eyes. Abbie said, "Crap. Crap. Crap."

Hermione said, "Abbie you know that person?"

Abbie didn't answer she just kept saying crap as if she didn't hear Hermione. Harry then walked over and shook her and said, "Abigail we need to know who that is!"

Abbie looked over and said, "Justin Manyard. He's in Hufflepuff. But if you ask me he should be in Slytherin he's as evil as they come. Did you just call me Abigail?"

Harry didn't answer her he just said, "We should head back to the castle if he knows about Norbert he can tell anybody at any time."

The other's nodded and they started walking back to the castle but they forget to put back on the invisibility cloak and Harry was saying, "Hagrid always wanted a dragon he told me so the first time I ever met him. And now Justin Manyard knows."

Hermione then said, "I don't understand is that bad?"

"Oh yeah. It's as bad as having a vicious dog."

_**XxX Sorcerer's Stone XxX**_

The four of them then walked back into the castle and Professor McGonagall was there and was said, "Good evening."

The four of them stopped dead in their tracks and she said, "Follow me."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Abbie saw Justin walked out from behind her as they followed her into the Transfiguration classroom. Abbie was standing by Hermione and far away from Justin. There was always something about Justin that seat him on edge and made her not trust him. And the reason wasn't that he was always going on about how Voldemort had the right idea to get rid of the Muggleborns. But the fact that his parents were Death Eaters and in prison for something that she didn't want to know.

"Nothing I repeat nothing gives a student to be out of bed at this time of night. Therefore I will be taken 50 points from each of your houses."

Harry then exclaimed, "50?"

"Each. And the five of you will receive detention."

Justin the stepped forward and said, "I must have misheard you Professor but don't you mean the four of you instead of the five of us?"

"No. You see as noble as your intention were you were also out of bed after hours so you will join your classmates in detention."

Harry and Ron then looked over at Justin who just stared back and said, "I'll get you back for this Abigail."

Abbie then quietly said, "I didn't tell you to get out of bed and try to see what we're doing you brought that upon yourself. But you always are trying to see what I talk about with my friends. If you minded your own business you wouldn't be in detention."

As Justin opened his mouth to say something Professor McGonagall said, "Enough. Get back to your dorms and go to bed. I will be telling Professor Sprout in the morning about the two of you getting detention."

Abbie nodded and walked back to her dorm ahead of Justin because of the feeling that she was getting from him. Once she was in her dorm she got changed into her pajamas and then laid down on her bed and laid down. Abbie felt tears running down her face because for the first time she had gotten detention and was afraid of what her mother was going to say when she found out.

Abbie eventually fell into an uneasy sleep and she could see Norbert weaving in and out of her dreams but no matter how much she wanted to wake up she couldn't.

A/N Yeah another chapter. I just finished watching the movies… again. So what better way to celebrate then with an update? I'm going to be working on the 11th chapter as soon as I post this. There are going to be 5 more chapters and then I'm done with this story. I can't believe that I only have 5 more chapters to type up before I start working on the sequel. I know this is short sorry but it's only Norbert but I promise that next chapter is going to be longer. I promise. Hope that you liked this chapter. Love you all. Read and Review. Peace Out

~* Harry Potter 4 Life 24 *~


	11. Dark Secrets in the Forbidden Forest

The Magic Within

Chapter 11: Dark Secrets in the Forbidden Forest

With Gryffindor losing 150 points they were in the very last place for the House Cup. But with Hufflepuff losing 100 points they were also near the last place for the House Cup. Abbie's confidence was at an all-time low with both the detention and losing so many points for Hufflepuff.

But while Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood by her it seemed like her friends form Hufflepuff wanted nothing to do with her anymore. And it proved that they didn't want anything to do with her with breakfast a few days after the incident occurred. While her friends normally sat next to her they were sitting way down the table with the other Hufflepuff's and Abbie was sitting alone at the very end of the table.

Abbie was not the only one suffering. Justin was shunned by his friends in Hufflepuff but whenever he saw Abbie walking with Harry, Ron, and Hermione he would her a nasty look like he was going to try something when she was alone.

The only reason he didn't try anything was the fact that her friends from Gryffindor noticed and made sure that he didn't try anything. Another reason was that as soon as she got back to the common room she went straight up to her dorm and spent the entire day there.

As she was getting up to go to the first class for the day she received a note. She opened it and it read: **Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall.**

Abbie looked up and saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron reading the same thing and then saw Justin get up and was walking towards her and as she got up to get the other's he grabbed her arm and said, "This is all your fault Carson. I won't forget about this. I will make you pay for this and you won't be able to run to your little friends for help."

"Let go of me. It's not my fault you couldn't keep but try to get involved to with my affairs." Abbie pulled her arm from his grasp and walked over to the Gryffindor table. "Ready to get going?"

Harry replied, "Yeah. Is everything okay? We say Justin walk over to you."

Abbie nodded, "Everything is fine. Come on guys."

_**XxX Sorcerer's Stone XxX**_

Abbie looked down at her watch and as it hit 10:30 she put on her Hufflepuff cloak and tied her sneakers and then walked down to the common room. As she walked down into the common room it became silent. She quickly walked out and then made her way to the Entrance Hall.

As Justin made his way down shortly after her Abbie felt like somebody had punched her in the stomach. Justin not only mentally scared her he physically scared. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way down Abbie walked over to them and said, "Thank god. Justin is such a creep."

Harry put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Why what happened?"

"The usual giving me this look like he wants to kill me. But I am glad that we all detention tonight so it's not just me and him because he may have threaten me before."

As they walked onto the grounds of Hogwarts Ron said, "What do you mean that he threatened you?"

Abbie sighed, "The normal about how he is going to get me back for making him have detention."

As they walked across the grounds with Filch she could hear him going on about old punishments but she didn't care about what he was saying she was to focused on making sure that Justin didn't try anything.

_What did he mean when he said that he would get me back for this and that I wouldn't be able to run to my friends for help? Why is he so mad at me when it's his own fault that he got detention? _

Abbie looked up and said, "Harry it's looks like were heading for Hagrid's hut."

Harry looked over at where they were heading at said, "I think that your right Abbie."

It turned out that Abbie was right because they stopped right near Hagrid's hut and Filch said, "You're not still on about that bloody dragon are you?"

Hagrid sniffed and said, "Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent him Romania to live in a colony."

"That's good. He'll be with his own kind."

Hagrid said, "But what if he doesn't like living in a colony? What if the other dragons are mean to him?"

"Hagrid isn't it better for him there. He wouldn't be happy living in your hut for his entire life and never being able to see what the world has to offer him. Who knows you might see him again but this not in your cabin."

Hagrid nodded and said, "I guess your right Abbie. Follow me."

The five of them followed Hagrid until his stopped and bent down to a shimmering pile of something. Hagrid dipped two of his fingers in and Harry said, "Hagrid what is that?"

"That's unicorn blood. I found one dead a few weeks ago but I reckon this one has been injured by someone. And it's our job to put it out of its misery. Well split into two groups. Ron, Abbie, and Hermione will come with me. Harry your with Justin and Fang."

Harry simply nodded and went one way as Abbie, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid went the other.

_**XxX Sorcerer's Stone XxX**_

As they climbed deeper and deeper into the forest Abbie was starting to feel uneasy about what was happening. "Hagrid. Are Harry and Justin going to be okay? I don't care about Justin but Harry is one of my best friends."

Hagrid looked at Abbie and said, "I'm sure that they will be fine Abbie. But it isn't like you to not care about someone. You're the most compassionate person I know. What's up?"

"Justin blames me for him getting detention even though he was the one trying to figure out where I was going and that fact he threaten me. He said that he would get me back and I wouldn't be able to run to my Gryffindor friends for help so that has set me on edge. I'm just glad my little brother isn't here or there would be a major problem with those two."

Ron looked over at her with his eyebrows raised and Abbie said, "My brother and I are both protective of each other. We love each other to death and would do anything for each other no what the consequences are."

Hermione said, "Sounds like you two have a good relationship."

Abbie nodded and said, "Yeah we do," Abbie looked around and said, "I don't think there is anything this way?"

Hagrid said, "I believe your right Abbie."

Ron, Hermione, and Abbie looked at each other and yelled, "HARRY!"

Hagrid looked over at them at said, "What?"

"If Justin see's anything that looks remotely dangerous he will run for the hills and will leave Harry to deal with it on his own."

Hagrid then said, "Let's go find them then."

Just as the four of them turned around a person screamed and ran into Hagrid. It turned out that Justin ran into them when they discovered the unicorn.

"You are an absolute moron. You know that right Justin?"

He sneered and said, "What was I supposed to do let him get me. Better him than me."

"Do you hear yourself? And you're in the house for the loyal don't make me laugh. You're nothing but a scared little kid running for cover. Come on. Let's get Harry out of here."

Abbie, Hermione, Ron, and Hagrid started running to where Justin came from. "What are you doing? What about that cloaked figure?"

Abbie then yelled, "Who cares! Harry's our friend and we'll do anything to protect him. Even if it means risking our own lives."

_**XxX Sorcerer's Stone XxX**_

As they made it to the clearing that Harry was they saw him talking to a centaur and then Hagrid, "Hello Firenze I see you've met our young Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded and walked over to Hermione, Abbie, and Ron. "I'm so glad that you guys are okay. I was worried that it had hurt you guys."

Abbie smiled, "It takes more than that to…"

Abbie stopped mid-sentence and fell to the ground clutching her right knee with tears streaming down her face. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione knelt down near her Harry said, "What is it Abbie? What's wrong?"

Justin laughed, "I told I would get you back for getting me detention. You and your little group of friends sneaking out to see that big oaf in the middle of the night but I was the one with the last laugh."

Harry then said, "What did you do to her?"

"It was just a spell that my mother taught me and my parents are followers of Voldemort. And that spell can't be healed by any use of magic spells. It can only be used by muggle ways. It's fitting considering that she is a Muggleborn and a mudblood."

He then left laughing and Harry yelled, "HAGRID!"

As he came running over he said, "Where's Justin? What happened to Abbie?"

Hermione then said, "Justin attacked her. She needs help."

Hagrid gently picked her up and said, "I'll bring her to the Hospital Wing. When we get back to the school you three go straight up to Gryffindor Tower."

The three of them started to protest and Hagrid said, "I'm sure that your be able to see her tomorrow but you don't know what's going to happen to her and I don't want you three to see that."

He then started toward the castle with the three of them on his heels.

_**XxX Sorcerer's Stone XxX**_

Hagrid ran into the Hospital Wing with Professor Sprout near him and she said, "Lay her here I'll go get Madame Pomfrey."

He laid her on the bed and waited for Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey to walk out. As they walked over and Madame Pomfrey saw Abbie clutching her leg she turned to Hagrid and said, "What happened to her?"

"Justin Manyard attacked her with a certain spell that his parent's taught him. They were followers of You-Know-Who."

Madame Pomfrey then said, "Thank you Hagrid. Please go inform Professor Dumbledore about what has occurred."

Hagrid nodded and left. Madame Pomfrey then turned to Professor Sprout and said, "I will take care of her and you can be sure that she will be okay. Maybe you should inform her friends what has happened to her?"

Professor Sprout turned to Madame Pomfrey and said, "Her friends from Hufflepuff haven't spoken to her since she lost the points from Hufflepuff. She is always seen with Harry, Ron, and Hermione though. They will probably see her tomorrow. What about her family?"

Madame Pomfrey thought about it carefully and then said, "I would inform them so that they can come see here. I hear that she is very close to her mother and brother."

Professor Sprout nodded and then left and Madame Pomfrey turned to Abbie and said, "It's alright Abigail you're going to be fine."

_**XxX Sorcerer's Stone XxX**_

Hagrid said the password to Dumbledore's office and then walked through the door and knocked on his door.

"Enter."

Hagrid entered and said, "Professor Dumbledore a situation between two of the student's has occurred and we thought you should know."

"Which two students?"

Hagrid said, "Abigail Carson and Justin Manyard."

"Justin seems to always be the cause of trouble between the Hufflepuff students. Is Abigail going to be alright?"

Hagrid replied, "I didn't stay long enough to find out."

"Thank you Hagrid. You may go."

Hagrid opened the door and left while Dumbledore put his hands under his chin and thought about what had happened.

A/N You didn't see that coming did ya. I hope that you liked this chapter. I'm going to go read Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (My least favorite of the books). I decided I'm going to try and put 2 chapters up a day so in 2 days I'll be done. I only have 4 chapters left to do. I know right. Hope you liked this chapter. Read and Review. Love you All.

~*HarryPotter4Life24*~


	12. Redemption

The Magic Within

Chapter 12: Redemption

All Abbie felt was darkness and a feeling that she couldn't explain. Abbie could hear Harry saying, "I'm glad that she's okay. Justin was really out of line attacking her like that."

"I know he was. Just because she was a Muggleborn and that he blamed her for him getting detention. Even though she had said many times that if he hadn't been trying to find out what we were up to."

Abbie slowly opened her eyes and saw that Harry, Ron, and Hermione all around her and then Ron said, "Abbie. It's so go to see you awake sis."

"What did you call me?"

Ron said, "Sis. You're like a little sister to me and I'm just glad that you are okay."

"Your mother, Uncle Louie, and brother Michael are here. They're talking about what has happened. I think it's lucky that Michael left you alone. He hasn't left your side since he got here. I've just got to say that you are your brother are very close.

Abbie then said, "What's the damage?"

Madame Pomfrey then walked over and said, "You three were supposed to get me when she woke up. How are you feeling Ms. Carson?"

"Alright. What's the damage?"

Madame Pomfrey replied, "A sprained knee with torn muscles the spell did damage so that I couldn't heal in the magical way so you're going to have to heal the muggle way. You are going to be released later today."

Abbie nodded and then Madame Pomfrey started to check over Abbie's knee.

_**XxX Sorcerer's Stone XxX**_

After Harry told Abbie about what he told Hermione and Ron last night Abbie said, "Well it makes sense to me. A lot of people believe that Voldemort is still alive. Including me. I know that a lot more people think that he is gone but I just doesn't make sense on how a baby can survive against a wizard who has killed so many people. The best guess that I have is that his powers were ripped from him. Maybe he is still alive somewhere. Maybe he used some kind of dark magic to survive."

"How did you think of that so quickly? Not even Hermione could think of something like that."

Abbie shrugged and her mother, Uncle Louie, and Michael ran in and over to her. Her mother was saying, "Abbie. Oh my baby. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mum."

Uncle Louie then said, "I can't believe that a kid attacked you. Your headmaster Professor Dumbledore said that he was given to detention for the rest of the school year. You go to a very big school by the way."

Abbie nodded and said, "Yeah it is big. Mum, Uncle Louie, Mike these are my best friends Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

Michelle said, "Oh it's so good to meet the people who are my daughter's friends. You guys most come over during the summer. I'll arrange it with your parents at the platform."

Hermione said, "Thank you Mrs. Carson."

"Hermione dear please call me Michelle. My mother in law is Mrs. Carson and I don't even like the women and she doesn't like me. She wished that Abbie's father had married my sister Lucy and she is a basket case."

They then laughed and Michael climbed on the bed next to his sister and said, "Are you okay sis?"

Abbie nodded and said, "Yeah I am. I promise Mikey. Sorry if I scared."

Michael nodded and said, "Mum, Uncle Louie, and I are staying at a place called the Hogs Head tonight and then we are going home tomorrow. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm going to be fine Michael. I promise you."

_**XxX Sorcerer's Stone XxX**_

As Abbie was walking out of the Hospital wing with her friends and family when Dana and a group of her old friends walked to the Hospital Wing and Parker said, "Can we talk to you Abbie? Alone?"

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and my family because I'll tell them anyway."

Emily then said, "We want to apologize for abandoning you like that. We should have realized that you would never do anything like that on purpose. Can you forgive us Abbie?"

"I'm sorry but I can't be friends with people like you anymore. You did this once and how do I know that you won't do it again. I'm sure but this is the last time we are going to be seen together. Bye guys. Come on let's get out of here."

As they walked out of the hospital wing Harry said, "What do you want to do then?"

"Want to help me show my family around the grounds?"

Ron said, "Sure thing Abbie."

They then walked outside of the castle and near the water where Fred and George were hanging out with their friend Lee Jordan and saw Abbie and came over. Fred said, "It's so good to see you Abbie. You little Ronnie here has been so worried."

Ron flushed red and Abbie said, "Don't worry Ron. It's because we're really good friends."

As the twins left Abbie said, "Fred and George they are really good friends and they are Ron's older twin siblings. Want to come visit Hagrid I haven't seen him?"

Abbie's mother replied, "Sure thing."

_**XxX Sorcerer's Stone XxX  
><strong>_

Abbie knocked on the door and Hagrid said, "Who is it?"

Abbie said, "It's us Hagrid we came to see you."

Hagrid opened the door and Michael hid behind her and Hagrid said, "Abbie it's so good to see you. Come in."

Everybody stepped inside Hagrid's and Abbie said, "I'm not sure if the three of you met but this is my mother Michelle, My Uncle Louie, and My little brother Michael or Mikey. What are you hiding for Hagrid isn't going to hurt you?"

Michael just grabbed Abbie tighter and she said, "And I thought you were only scared of squirrels."

"Stop mentioning that Abs." Abbie laughed and they all started talking about what the school was like and what they were top each other.

A/N I know I know this chapter is short but I'm supposed to be getting ready for college and instead I'm typing. Oops (not really) I will have another chapter up after I watch the sorcerer's stone movie so I have an idea for the trap door scene. Only 3 chapters left. Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. Love you all. Read and Review.

~*HarryPotter4Life24*~


	13. To The Third Floor

The Magic Within

Chapter 13: To The Third Floor

When the final exam finished for the day Abbie, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out of the school and Hermione said, "People said that Hogwarts end of year exams were frightening but I found them rather enjoyable."

"Me two. My mother is so excited that Hogwarts is almost over so that I can come home. What do you have planned for summer break?"

Hermione replied, "Nothing that I know of know but my parent's what we are going to do when I get back."

"Are you alright Harry?"

Abbie and Hermione looked over at Harry and saw that he was rubbing his scar. He then said, "It's my scar it keeps burning. I think it's a warning that means dangers coming."

He then looked over at Hagrid and said, "Why didn't I think of it before," he then started to run to Hagrid's hut and Abbie yelled, "Hey I can't run with my knee like this."

Harry then slowed down and said, "Don't you think it's curious that a stranger shows up with a dragon egg in their pocket. I mean who walks around with a dragon egg in their pocket."

The four of them then walked over to Hagrid and Harry said, "Hagrid who sold the dragon egg to you? Did you see his face?"

"No he kept his hood up. Well he asked me what kind of creatures and I told him after Fluffy a dragon would be easy."

Harry then said, "Did he seem interested in Fluffy?"

"Of course he was interested in Fluffy. How many three headed dogs do you come across even if you're in the trade? But I told him that the secret to any beast is to know how to calm them. Take Fluffy for example play him a bit of music and he'll fall straight asleep. I shouldn't told you that hey where you are going."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione took off running while Abbie said, "You three suck right now. I told you that I can't run. Bye Hagrid."

_**XxX Sorcerer's Stone XxX **_

Abbie finally catch up to them as they were walking onto the grand staircase and said, "Finally you could have waited for me. So what's the plan?"

Harry said, "We go through the trap door. Tonight."

"Come up to the Gryffindor Common Room and we will figure out what we are going to do and how."

Abbie nodded and followed the three of them up to the Gryffindor Common Room and as they started to plan everything Harry said, "Hey Abbie. Isn't that Pharaoh?"

Abbie looked over at the window and said, "Yeah it is."

She walked over to the window and grabbed the letter. "It's from Mike."

She opened it and read:

**Dear Abbie, **

**I know that your school is about to end for the year but seeing as it's your birthday I wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday. Hope you're having a good day. I wish I was with you but that can't be since you're a special school. Love you so much and can't wait to see you again Abs. Love you so much Sis,**

**Michael**

Harry said, "It's your birthday today?"

"Yeah. I guess I forgot with everything that has happened."

Abbie looked down at her watch and said, "Come on guys it's time for dinner. What time are we going to meet up for the exploration on the 3rd floor?"

Hermione said, "Best would be when everybody has gone to bed."

Abbie nodded and the four of them started the descend to the Great Hall.

_**XxX Sorcerer's Stone XxX**_

After dinner that night Abbie was sitting in one of the arm chairs reading the newspaper for that day. As everybody started walking up to their dorms Abbie waited for the last person to disappear and then left the common room.

As quietly and quickly as she dared to walk it was still awhile before she reached the 3rd floor. As Harry saw her he said, "Get under the cloak quickly."

Abbie slipped under it and then said, "Let's hurry up and get the stone before Snape does. Come on guys let's do this."

The four of them walked into the third floor corridor and the invisibility cloak was blown off of them by Fluffy and a harp was playing in the corner and Abbie knew that it had to be enchanted.

Harry then said, "Snape's already been here. Help me move his paw."

Together the four of them moved Fluffy's paw and then looked down and Harry said, "I'll go first if anything happens go directly to the Owlery and sent Hedwig to Dumbledore. Does it seem quite to you?"

"The harp it stopped playing."

Ron them made a sound of disgust and put his hand on what looked like dog drool. The four of them looked over and saw the three headed dog had awoken from its slumber. The four of them then started screaming and jumped into the trapdoor.

As the four of them landed with a flump Ron said, "Lucky this plant thing was here."

Harry and Ron started squirming as it wrapped itself around them but Abbie and Hermione didn't move as it wrapped itself around her. Hermione then said, "Stop moving if you don't it will only kill you faster."

"Kill us faster. Oh now I can relax."

Abbie then sunk thorough the Devil Snare. When she landed she heard Harry and Ron yell, "HERMIONE! ABBIE!"

Abbie helped Hermione up and Hermione said, "Just relax."

"Just do it and you'll find us!"

Harry then relaxed and sunk through but Ron just got more worked up and then started to strain against it more. Hermione said, "He's not relaxing is he?"

Harry shook his head and Abbie said, "I've got to do something."

"What!"

Abbie then said, "Fire. Professor Sprout said that they like the dark and hate the light." She then pulled out her wand and yelled, "_Incendio!" _

The plant caught on fire and Ron fell through and said, "Lucky we didn't panic."

"It's lucky Hermione and Abbie pay attention in Herbology."

_**XxX Sorcerer's Stone XxX**_

As the four of them walked into the next room they saw a broom and a bunch of keys. Ron and Hermione walked over to the door and Abbie stayed next to Harry and said, "This seems strange. Doesn't it?"

Harry nodded and Hermione and Ron walked over as Harry said, "We are probably going to have to catch one of the keys. Probably rusted like the handle."

Abbie then said, "There. It's the one with the bent wing."

As Harry was looking at the broom Ron said, "Oh go on Harry. You're the youngest Seeker in a century."

Harry then grabbed the broom and the flying keys started to try and attack him and then Ron said, "This complicates things a bit."

Abbie nodded and the three of them watched as Harry flew around being chased by the keys and he eventually caught it and then threw it to Hermione who caught it and the three of them opened the door and walked through the door.

_**XxX Sorcerer's Stone XxX**_

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Abbie walked into the next room and Hermione said, "I don't like this. I don't like this at all."

Abbie said, "Are we standing on some sort of chess board?"

Harry then said, "There's the door."

The four of them started across the board and then as they were reaching it the white pieces sprung to life and the four of them walked back and Ron said, "Your right Abbie this is going to be like wizard chess."

The three of them turned to Harry and he turned to Ron and said, "You take the lead on this one Ron. You're the best at chess."

He then told them which place to go and then said, "White goes first and then we play." As soon as the white piece was moved Hermione said, "You don't think is going to be exactly like wizard chess… do you?"

He then ordered a piece to move and as the white piece moved forward and smashed it and then he said, "Yes Hermione I think this is going to be exactly like wizard chess."

The game continued and Ron proved to be the best for the job of beating the chess board. Abbie only knew a little bit of chess from her grandfather and that was only was she was very young. Abbie had devoted most of her time to being a ballet dancer and spent as much time as she was allowed to, to perfect the moves that she learned.

Ron then sighed and Harry said, "Wait a minute."

"You understand then Harry once I make my move the queen will take me and that will leave you clear to check mate the king."

Harry and Abbie yelled, "No Ron."

Hermione then looked over at them and said, "What is it?"

Abbie turned to Hermione and said, "He's going to sacrifice himself."

"No you can't their most be another way."

Ron said, "It's you two has to go one Harry, Abbie I know it. Not me not Hermione but you and Abbie."

Harry nodded and Ron moved forward and as Ron was taken out Hermione and Abbie went to go check on him Harry said, "No don't move we're still playing." Once they stopped Harry went forward and checkmated the king and then ran over to Ron and Harry said, "He'll be alright. Ron's right we've got to move on."

"You'll be alright Harry you're a great wizard you really are."

Harry then said, "Not as good as you and Abbie."

"Us. I'm good with books and Abbie with spells but you will do great because you have friendship and bravery. But please you two be careful."

They nodded and then started to start towards the final door they would go through.

A/N Another chapter done. I'm going to finish tonight so I hope you like this chapter. Read and Review. It's snowing here so I'm updating.


	14. The True Mastermind

The Magic Within

Chapter 14: The True Mastermind

As Harry and Abbie walked into the door they saw a mirror and Harry whispered what it was into Abbie's ear. But that was not the only thing that they saw. The person that was standing in front of it was not Snape but Professor Quirrell.

Harry then said, "You."

"Me."

Abbie then said, "But Snape was the one that was the more likely person to do this."

"Yes he did make himself seem suspicious. Next to him who would suspect p-p-p poor s-s-s stuttering Professor Q-Q-Q Quirrell?"

Harry then said, "Then that means you let the troll in!"

Abbie nodded next to him and Quirrell said, "Yes it was I. But as everybody went to the dungeon to deal with the troll he went to the third floor to try and head me off. After that he never trusted me again."

Abbie then said, "Then why did he try and kill Harry during that Quidditch match?"

Quirrell laughed, "Severus does seem like the type but no it was I who tried to kill you. But little does he know that I'm never alone."

He then turned back to the mirror and said, "I see what I desire I see myself presenting the stone to my master. But how do I get it?"

Abbie grabbed Harry's arm and a voice said, "Use the boy."

Quirrell then said, "Potter come here."

Harry walked forward as Abbie said, "I don't think this is a good idea!"

Quirrell then said, "Tell me what you see."

Harry looked into the mirror and gasped and Quirrell said, "What is it. Tell me what you see."

"I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore I've won the house cup."

The voice then said, "He lies."

Quirrell then said, "Potter tell the truth what do you see!"

The voice then said, "Let me speak to him face to face."

"Master you are not strong enough."

The voice then said, "I have strength enough for this."

Quirrell turned around and unraveled the turban and a face with red eyes said, "Harry Potter do you see what you have done see what I must do to survive?"

"Voldemort."

Voldemort replied, "Yeah you saw Quirrell drinking unicorn blood the way for me to survive."

"EWW. Gross."

Voldemort then said, "Curse her with the spell I told you to use."

Quirrell then turned towards Abbie and yelled, "_Sectemempra!" _

As soon as Abbie was hit with it she fell down and blood spurted from everywhere on her body and Harry knelt down towards her and said, "Abbie! You're going to be okay. I promise."

Abbie then lost consciousness and everything was swimming around her and then she felt herself being lifted.

A/N Another chapter done. I know I know it's another short one but the next chapter is going to be the final chapter and it's going to be longer. Thanks for everything guys read and review. Love ya.

~*HarryPotter4Life24*~


	15. End of Term

The Magic Within

Chapter 15: End of Term

**This chapter is dedicated to Cat414, OpenBookLina, animefreak4life95, page88, and to all the people that have read my story thanks so much for your support. I know that chapter's got shorter instead of longer but thanks for all the support. **

Waking up in the hospital wing was not a fun experience for Abbie and probably wouldn't get any better than before. But the funny thing was that she and Harry woke up at the same time. Abbie and Harry had a talk with Dumbledore and then walked out of the hospital wing wearing their school uniforms.

Seeing Hermione and Ron in the hall talking Harry said, "You alright Ron?"

"Alright. You guys."

Harry and Abbie said, "Alright."

Abbie then turned to Hermione and said, "You doing alright Hermione?"

"Never better."

The four of them then walked together into the Great Hall and while Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the Gryffindor Table Abbie walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat by her new friends.

Professor Dumbledore then said, "Another year gone. And the house points stand thus. In fourth place Gryffindor with 312 points. Third place Hufflepuff with 352 points. In second place Ravenclaw with 426 points. And in first place with 472 points Slytherin House."

The Slytherin table went ballistic over winning the house cup but then Dumbledore said, "Yes well done Slytherin. Well done Slytherin. However recent events must be taken into account and I have some little minute points to award. First to Ms. Abigail Carson. It takes more than courage and loyalty to stand up to those who overpower you but to show bravery and help those you love. 60 points."

Hufflepuff started clapping. Sure they hadn't won the cup but it was then anything that had happened since Abbie and the other's got detention.

"Second to Ms. Hermione Granger for the cool use of intellect while others were in grave peril. 50 points. Third to Mr. Ronald Weasley For the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen these many years. 50 points. Fourth to Mr. Harry Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor house. 60 points."

Abbie turned to her friend Hanna and said, "Gryffindor is tied with Slytherin."

She then turned to Abbie and said, "I hope they win instead of Slytherin."

Dumbledore continued, "And finally it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom. Assuming my calculations are correct. I think a change of decorations is in order," he clapped his hands and the Silver and White Flag with the Serpent on it changed to Red and Gold with the Lion for Gryffindor on it. "Gryffindor wins the house cup."

Abbie ran over to the Gryffindor table and hugged Harry, Ron, and Hermione and said, "You guys earned it I'm so glad about you guys winning instead of Slytherin. The entire school except for Slytherin celebrated Gryffindor's triumph.

_**XxX Sorcerer's Stone XxX**_

The next day was the day that students were leaving for the summer break. Notes reminding them not to do magic were passed out, trunks were packed, pets were put in cages, and Abbie was putting the last of her things in her school bag.

As everybody took the carriages back to train that would take them back Harry handed Hedwig to a conductor and the four of them then started to climb onto the Hogwarts express when Harry saw Hagrid and said, "Give me a minute."

He walked over to Hagrid who said, "Thought you'd leave without saying goodbye did ya?"

He then went into his pocket and said, "This is for you. Contacted some of your Mum and Dad's school friends and made you."

Harry opened it and said, "Thanks Hagrid, "he hugged him and then walked over to Abbie, Hermione, and Ron. Hermione said, "It strange to be going home isn't it?"

"I'm not going home not really."

The four of them then found a compartment together and started to talk about what next year would hold in store for them. Abbie then replied, "As long as nobody tries to kill be again I'll be good."

Harry then asked, "What happened to Justin?"

"You didn't hear? This was his final year and he has been expelled because it's his 3rd time having to do the N.E.W.T's."

The four of them laughed and Abbie replied, "I know right. Mum said that she's going to talk your families as she waits for us so that she can have you guy's sleepover and hang out sometime during the summer."

Hermione said, "That's going to be fun. What are you going to do when we get home Abbie? Harry?"

Harry replied, "I'm probably going to torment Dudley. It's going to be a fun summer."

"I'm going to Ireland for a few weeks and then I'm going to hang out with Michael and go see Dad's grades tell him everything that has happened this year. I can't believe a year ago I was a normal girl and now I'm a witch and I go to a boarding school with kids like me and have meet the best friends I could ask for."

As lunch time rolled around they each got something off the trolley and got changed out of their uniforms and into muggle clothes. By the time they pulled up to the train station Abbie was sad to be leaving her friends behind for the summer.

As soon as she walked through the barrier and Abbie saw her mother and brother she ran over to them and said, "Mike you've grown since I've seen you a few weeks ago."

As her friends started to leave she said, "Bye Harry. Bye Ron. Bye Hermione. "

"Bye Abbie."

Abbie walked with her mother and brother back to the car and said, "It's been a crazy year Mum. But I'm excited to be home."

"I'm glad your home to Abbie. Next week we're going to Ireland and then we can see from there."

Abbie nodded and put everything in her mother's car and then sat in the back seat of her mother's car with the only thought's she had were of what the second year would bring.

A/N Alright the final chapter is done and I hope that you liked this story. I had a few kinks to work out with the first chapter Legends and Secrets but I worked them out and tomorrow the first chapter of that will be up. So be on the lookout for that. And in case you didn't know this Michael Carson Abbie's little brother will be at Hogwarts next year when the chamber of secrets is opened. Thanks for all the support. Love you all. Read and Review. Thanks again to Cat414, OpenBookLina, animefreak4life95, page88, and to all the people that have read my story


End file.
